


A promise I can keep

by ThoseSpaceGays



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Asexual Pidge, Bisexual Lance, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, F/M, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Gay Keith, Lots of Heartbreak, M/M, Mutual Pining, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2018-11-28 11:15:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 26,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11416794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThoseSpaceGays/pseuds/ThoseSpaceGays
Summary: Keith’s life had been perfect. He had a loving boyfriend and great friends who were there during the toughest times. But it all falls apart when Keith walks in on his boyfriend cheating on him. Now heartbroken, Keith must learn to move on and realize what he had been missing out on





	1. Why?

Keith slowly unlocked the door to Phil’s, Keith’s boyfriend’s, apartment. He closed the door behind him and slowly walked into the living room, setting a small backpack filled with a change of clothes next to the couch.

Phil and Keith had been together for almost a year now, their 1 year anniversary coming up soon. Phil was tall, much taller than Keith. He had short light brown hair that was usually slicked back and his skin was light color. He was his old childhood friend he grew up as a child. They've known each other since grade school and Phil was Keith’s only friend growing up. Keith came out to Phil in middle school and he was completely accepting and help him get through hard times when his adopted family struggled to understand. They knew everything about each other and were there for each other while one was struggling.

Just before they got together, Phil confessed he was incredibly thankful for Keith being there for him and that he wanted to be with him, but on a more romantic level. Keith, at the time, didn't know what to think. He thought about it and decided to give it and chance.

And that boy was so glad he did. Because he had never been happier in his entire life.

Keith flopped onto the couch and sighed, brushing his fingers through his black hair to fix it up. It took him a moment to realize that the apartment was empty. He sat up and looked around the room, not seeing any sign of anyone else in the apartment. While Keith did not live in the apartment, he would always visit and stay over for the night.

“He knew I was coming over,” Keith muttered, now standing to look across the room at the kitchen, “where the hell could he be? It's 10:30pm.”

Shrugging, Keith walked over to the kitchen and opened the fridge, scanning up and down the shelves to try and find something he could eat until Phil arrived. He ended up pulling out one of those large pretzel out of the freezer. He began to prepare the pretzel when he started to get lost in thought.

Exactly why was Phil not here? Keith remembered telling him just the other day when he was going to be here and what time he was going to be here. And yet Phil wasn't here. Did sometime come up? Was there a family emergency? Why was he not here?

Keith sighed, trying to not to overthink Phil’s disappearance. There were probably many reasons why Phil wasn't home.

He probably went to the store or something….

At least that's what Keith wanted to believe. He couldn't think of any other good reason why Phil would be out at this hour. They both knew they had plans tonight, and yet Phil was nowhere to be seen.

Keith shrugged again, pulling his pretzel out of the microwave and set it on a plate. He picked it up and carried it over to the couch and he flopped down on the couch. Picking up the remote, Keith turned on the tv and flicked through the channels, trying to find something decent to watch. While Phil may not be home, he could try his best and wait for him to arrive.

Eventually, Keith just turned on a random movie that he found that looked interesting. He turned on his phone and went to check his text messages

Lance: Hey Keith! How is your boyfriend’s place? Having fun~?  
Keith: I'm at Phil’s house, but he isn't here.  
Lance: why wouldn't he be there? It's nearly 11!  
Lance: You should never keep your lover waiting!  
Keith: how would you know?  
Lance: because I've had plenty of girlfriends!  
Lance: but seriously, where is he?  
Keith: I don't know  
Keith: maybe he's at the store or something  
Lance: maybe  
Lance: but you said you two were planning on hanging out at his apartment? Wouldn't he have been there when you first got there?  
Keith: yeah. That's what I thought to.  
Keith: But he isn't here. And it's been half an hour  
Keith: I just guessed he was at the store or there was an emergency he had to take care of  
Lance: hmm…  
Lance: try texting and calling him. See if he's okay  
Keith: Okay I'll try

Keith quickly left the chat he had with Lance and entered to the texts he and Phil. He honestly never thought he could type so fast.

Keith: Is everything okay, babe?  
Keith: I'm at your apartment. We had plans?  
Keith: where are you?

There was no response. At that point, Keith began to worry. Phil wasn't home and he wasn't answering his texts. Keith started to call him multiple times and each time it straight to voicemail. His hands began to sweat and he started to freak out

“Babe…” Keith muttered, his eyes began to water, “Where are you?”

Keith tried his best to hide his tears back, instead grabbing onto a blanket that laid on the love seat across the room and wrapped himself up in it as he watched the movie. His face was bright red because of the warmth and his eyes were watering, but no tears fell out.

He wanted to believe that Phil had a good reason to be out this late, but why would he be out? It was late in the afternoon and he was still no where or be seen or heard of. He couldn't think of any good reason why he would be out. They both knew they had plans, and yet he was no where to be seen!

Scrolling up in his texts with Phil, he saw the texts. The very texts he exchanged with Phil just days before now.

Keith: are you busy this Saturday?  
Phil: no. I don't have anything planned. why?  
Keith: I just thought maybe we could hang out at your apartment  
Phil: I don't mind. Besides, we could have a little fun while we're there~  
Keith: sure :)  
Keith: I'll be there around 10pm on Saturday  
Phil: I can't wait to see you again  
Keith: Me too  
Phil: see you until then~

Flooded with anger, Keith threw his phone across the room and it landed roughly on the loveseat. He was angry, upset that even though he knew when he'd be there. Phil wasn't there. However, Keith didn't leave. He wanted to stay. He wanted to see Phil and have him explain why he was out, even after he knew they had plans.

He needed to confront Phil and have him explain what was going on.

  
Keith stood in the bathroom, staring at the the mirror and realizing how much of a mess he looked. His hair was in a messy bed head from snuggling in the blanket and faint bags decorated the skin under his dark violet eyes. He wore the clothes he had packed in his bag, a bright red t-shirt and black sweatpants.

He glanced over his phone and turned it on, looking at the time.

1:45am

Keith sighed, throwing both of his hands onto the counter. “What am I doing here? It's almost 2am and I haven't heard from Phil! I need to leave! But… what if he...”

Sighing, Keith turned on the faucet and splashed water on his face. He glanced up at the mirror again, lighting grunting. He opened up the cabinet and pulled out a toothbrush as well as some toothpaste and mouthwash. He began to violently brush his tenth, staring in the mirror the whole time, his eyebrows furrowed and his eyes forcefully narrowed.

He smacked the toothbrush on the counter and help it in his first, washing his mouth out and spitting it out into the sink. He stared at the sink for a long moment. Keith didn't move at all, only hearing his soft panting and his toes that he tapped on the counter floor.  
  
Keith’s phone buzzed and he saw a new message from Lance.

Lance: You awake?  
Lance: Can't sleep  
Lance: you're probably sucking face with Phil rn but might as well check

Keith sighed and picked up the phone from the counter and began to type.

Keith: I'm awake  
Keith: and no I'm not sucking face with Phil

He hesitated to send the next text, but he needed someone to talk to. And Lance was someone he trusted. Well, trusted a bit.

Keith: ...because he's not here.

Keith wasn't prepared for Lance’s reaction. He was surprised by how he fast Lance typed and sent his next text. And he was even more surprised by his many he sent.

Lance: what do you mean he's not there!?  
Lance: Are you saying he hasn't been there once!?  
Lance: Keith! Why have you been there all by yourself!?  
Keith: yeah….  
Lance: Keith! I want you to come over! Now! Or at least go home!  
Keith. But why??  
Lance: because You just said that you have been at Phil’s house for, like, 4 hours waiting for him!  
Lance: it's clear that he isn't showing up! I want you to get all your things and go home. Whatever you had planned, it isn't worth your time.

He could hardly believe what Lance was saying. He actually sounded worried. But why? What business did Lance had with where Keith was and what he was doing? Shouldn't be be busy flirting with some girl or attempt to get together with Allura for the 6th time this year but fail?

Keith: idk… I think I should wait…  
Lance: Keith  
Lance: Please don't fight with me about this  
Lance: I'm begging you. Please go home. I don't want you to waste your time waiting for someone who won't show up  
Lance: I don't want you to stay up all night waiting for him without being sure if he'll show up for now  
Keith: okay okay  
Keith: I'll leave  
Lance: good  
Lance: has Phil tried to text or call since you got there?  
Keith: no not once  
Lance: then you should leave. Don't waste your time. Try texting him in the morning.

Keith set his phone down in the counter and sighed. Lance was right. He needs to leave. It was clear as day that Phil wasn't coming home, so he just needed to get out of here. Keith tossed the toothbrush and toothpaste into the Capone hand picked up his phone. He quickly unlocked it and sent Lance a quick text message.

Keith: I'm on my way out of the apartment  
Keith: Sadly, I'll admit this one time. you’re right.  
Lance: I'm always right ;)  
Keith: dump out some of that ego because you have too much of it  
Lance: who knew the famous Keith Kogane would admit that I was right  
Keith: Lance  
Lance: alright, alright  
Lance: but seriously. This isn't worth your time. Get out of there as soon as you can.  
Keith: I am  
Lance: text me as soon as you get back  
Lance: I'll be awake  
Keith: Okay. Thanks

Picking his phone up, Keith slid the phone into his pocket and made his way towards the bathroom room. “So much for wanting to--”

CLICK! SMACK!

Keith flinched and choked in his words as he heard the door click open and shut with a smack. The only other person he could think of that would be Phil. But why now? Why now when Keith was just about to leave? And where was he? What was he doing?

Slowly, he slightly cracked the bathroom door opened and turned down the lights so that he wouldn't be notice. He torn his eyes toward the living room and tried his best to observe as much as he could. All Keith could hear was soft muffling and loud footsteps coming from the living room. Soon, those soft muffles turned into giggles and quiet moans, so loud that Keith could recognize Phil’s voice within the mixed sounds.

“What?” Keith whispered, barely even able to hear his own voice, “Who is he with?”

Within a few minutes, Keith heard an unfamiliar voice. It was deep and surprisingly sexy. Even if Keith was with Phil, he'd admit that the man’s voice was so sexy it could charm anyone who heard it. It was that fact that made Keith worry. Who was this man and what the fuck was he doing in his boyfriend’s apartment?

“Come on,” the man muttered, “why don't you take me to your room?”

Phil giggled, Keith being unable to see what they were doing. “That sounds great.”

It was at that point that Keith pulled the camera out of his phone and started recording the apartment from the bathroom, the only source of light being the dim light in the hallway and the bright light that shined within the living room. While Keith thought recording a video was the most stupid thing to do in a time like this. But if this was really something bad, he felt like he needed proof of what was going on.

Keith flinched as Phil approached the hallway and walked past the bathroom, pulling onto the stranger’s arm. When he heard the sound of Phil’s bedroom door smack shut, that's when Keith decided it was time to get out of the bathroom.

Still recording, Keith slowly cracked the door open and began to tiptoe towards the bedroom. His toes barely hit the floor as he slowly made his way to the bedroom. The closer he got, the more he could hear the loud muffling sounds and loud moans.

Keith didn't want to believe what he was hearing. He wanted to tell himself that it was a lie and that he was just imagining things. Keith wished that he was just dreaming this and that he was asleep, snuggling with Phil in his bed, while having this horrible nightmare that made him shiver like a snake slithering up his spine. But as heavy as he felt like his feet carried him, it was true that this was not a dream, but rather the harsh reality.

When Keith finally made it to the door, he stood there, hearing the disturbing noises coming from the bedroom. He glanced down at the bottom of the door and saw a dim light glowing from the inside of the room. Taking a deep, but silent, breath, Keith slowly turned the doorknob and cracked the door opened, just enough for Keith and for his camera phone to see what was going on in the bedroom.

It was horrible. Keith wanted to run away and leave, crying every single tear that his eyes could produce. But at the same time, Keith couldn't look away. He glanced at his phone and saw the light in the room was just bright enough for his camera to process what was going on in the room.

The man that Phil dragged into the room had him pinned to the wall and he was kissing Phil hard. Keith watched in horror as the man slid his tongue into his boyfriend’s mouth and let his land explore Phil’s body. Phil’s hands explored the man’s body, one hand pushing his head forward in a forceful kiss and the other grabbing a handful of his ass.

The two then started the strip each other down, Phil tugging off the man’s shirt shirt and the man fiddling with the buttons on Phil’s pants and tugged them down. The two were soon completely nude except for the boxers that both of the boys wore. Their kiss continued even longer, except way more passionate, force, and desperate.

It was when Phil began to moan the man’s name that Keith couldn't bare to watch anymore. He slowly stopped the recording of the video and slowly stepped back. Keith couldn't hold it back anymore. He was crying, eyes flooded with tears and soft sniffles escaping his nose.

No… I trust him… I gave him all of my love… and for what!?

Keith was depressed, angry, scared, anxiety… all feelings that lead to the name of what is was: heartbroken. He didn't know what to do or think. His childhood friend, the love of his life, was pinned against the wall and was making out with another man. Phil went to him asking to be with him, and all Keith ever did was give him the love and affection and he asked for and what Keith thought was real. Was it just a lie all this time?

So he ran. He sprinted down the hallway and made a sharp turn into the living room, tears staining the hard floors. He grabbed his bag that had his dirty clothes in it and dashed towards the front door of the apartment. Keith swinged it open, causing it to hit the wall with a loud thud. He turned around to look at the apartment.

Why did he turn around? Because he wanted one last look at the place he would never go to again

Keith wanted to say something. Badly. He just wanted to say something. Something that he wanted Phil to hear and wanted him to remember. He wanted to say something that would curse Phil’s soul and to have him never forget the mistake he made.

So he did.

“I hope your new fuck buddy can deal with your bullshit just as well as I did!”

And just like that, eye filled with tears and heart broken like glass, Keith left. And he was never coming back


	2. Broken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith runs back home with his heart a mess and his cheeks burning with tears

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this chapter is so short :,)

The first thing Keith did once he got out of Phil’s apartment was run off to his own. His eyes filled with tears, Keith struggled to unlock his apartment door because he was too focused on crying. Once his door was unlocked, Keith slammed the door opened and kicked it shut.

Making his way towards his bedroom, Keith grabbed some blankets that sat on the couch and carried them into the bedroom. He smacked the door shut and locked it behind him, throwing the blankets onto his bed. However, he didn't move.

Keith's back was pushed again the door and he kept panting as tears continued to fall down his cheeks. He wanted this to go away. He wanted to wake up from whatever nightmare he was having and to wake up laying in his bed. All Keith wanted to do was to pretend that this wasn't real. But, he couldn't. He couldn't ever think this was fake because it was real and he had to accept that.

As soft whines escaped Keith’s mouth, he crawled into his bed and wrapped himself up in the blankets. While Keith was usually a type to just shrug and move on from situations, this was different. Keith had just witnessed his boyfriend pinned against the wall, kissing another man. He watched him and the man strip each other down and kiss each other forcefully. To Keith, it didn't matter whether they ended up having sex. Even if they didn't have sex, Phil was still betraying him but even thinking about kissing another man.

What made Keith feel even more confused was why. Why did Phil do that? As far as Keith knew, Phil wouldn't have any reason to cheat on him. They seemed to be doing fine, so why? At this point, Keith didn't care. Phil had made a mistake and Phil was going to regret it for the rest of his life.

Keith heard his phone buzz and he glanced over at his phone to see new messages

Lance: Hey Keith  
Lance: are you home yet?

Could Keith even tell Lance what happened? Should he tell someone? Could he tell anyone? He could eventually, but not now. For now, he felt like he was the only one to know. Keith felt broken. He didn't know what to do. He didn't know that to say. And he definitely didn't know if she should tell someone.

Keith: yeah… I'm home  
Lance: Good. Don't waste your time.  
Lance: you must be tried. Try and get some sleep.  
Keith: I will  
Keith: um… Lance?  
Lance: ?  
Keith: thanks  
Lance: for what?  
Keith: for telling me to leave  
Keith: Phil isn't worth my time if he isn't gonna show  
Lance: that's right  
Lance: now get some sleep, mullet :)  
Keith: okay, good night  
Lance: night :3

Keith set his phone down and stared at his contacts. Lance, Allura, Hunk, Pidge, Shiro. Shiro!

Not once in his life had Keith tried to call someone so fast. He slowly lifted the phone to his ear and prayed to whatever God sat up there in the clouds that Shiro picked up the phone. He was very aware of the fact that it was past 2am, but he needed someone to talk to. And Shiro was the best thing he could think off.

The phone rang for a minute, not once no one tried to pick up the phone. Keith began to worry, but thought it made sense. It was late and of course Shiro wouldn't be awake. Why would be?

Suddenly, Keith heard someone pick up the phone, and a familiar voice spoke up, but it wasn't Shiro’s. “Hello?”

“Allura??” Keith muttered, trying to make sure she didn't hear her sniffles, “what are you doing with Shiro’s phone?”

It would only make sense that if it wasn't Shiro who picked up the phone, it would be Allura. Shiro and Allura recently started dating, of course against Lance’s protests. Keith just guessed she was probably over at Keith’s home staying the night or something.

“I'm sorry for waking you up,” Keith sighed, his lips quivering, “But is Shiro awake? I need to talk to him!”

“it's okay. We’ve been awake. Shiro’s in the bathroom.” Allura’s voice sounded worried and concerned when she spoke, “But why do you need to talk to Shiro? Did something happen?!”

Keith nodded, finally letting Allura hear the soft sniffles that escaped from his nose, “Yes. It's an emergency and I just didn't know who else I could talk to about it.”

Allura nodded, “Okay. I'll give him the phone.” In the background, Keith could hear Allura’s concerned and worried voice, “Shiro, it's Keith. I think something is wrong!”

Nearly right after Allura said that, Keith heard Shiro’s comfortable voice, and it make Keith relax. “Keith? Is everything alright? Allura said something was wrong.”

Keith gave in. He was completely sobbing on the phone, allowing let whines to escape his lips. After hearing the whines, Shiro started to get really worried. “Keith? Keith!? Are you okay!? Why are you crying!?”

He was barley able to talk because of the tears that rolled down his cheeks and the soft whines that he let out, “Oh god, Shiro….”

“Please, Keith! Tell me what's wrong! I'm getting worried!”

Keith sighed, trying his best to give himself the courage to tell someone, “I just caught Phil cheating on me.”

Even if Keith couldn't see Shiro’s face, he could tell that his expression turned soft and he was very worried. Neither of them didn't say anything for a moment, the only noise being heard was their soft breathing and some faint noises Allura made in the background of the phone call.

“Keith, I'm…” Shiro paused, trying to choose the right words to say, “I'm so sorry that happened to you.”

He was silent for a moment, not sure what to say, “It’s f-fine… you didn't do anything…. but thanks.”

“Is there anything you need?” Shiro asked, his voice soft and sympathetic, “Do you want me to come over? Or I could send someone over?”

“N-no!” Keith’s loud voice surprised Shiro for a moment, “um… no, no.” Keith lowered his voice. “Actually… no one else besides you know about it right now. You were the first one I called.”

Shiro paused, letting a soft sigh escape his lips, “Alright. Do you want to tell everyone yourself? I get that it hurts and you probably want some time to yourself…” Shiro paused again, trying to think about what he would say next, “I could tell everyone what happened, since it might make you uncomfortable to say to to everyone else. And you could try and have some time to yourself…. if that's what you want, of course.”

Keith nodded, “S-Sure… just tell everybody what happened and let them know I'm okay…” he chuckled softly, “last thing I need is Lance spamming text messages asking if I'm okay.”

Shiro giggled, imagining the overprotective Lance constantly bugging Keith about it, “That’s Lance. He worries about you just as much as he worries about all of us. He does that because he is worried about you as well as all of us. I'll let Lance know you don't want him bugging you.”

“Thank you, Shiro,” Keith mumbled, slowly wiping his eyes, “Thank you so much…”

“You're welcome,” Shiro smiled, giving off a soft giggle, “Now its late. Try and get some rest. I know it hurts to see Phil like that, but I hope you can get over it easily and return to your usual self.”

Keith giggled too, looking down at his feet, “Okay, okay. I'll go to sleep. Good night, Shiro.”

“Goodnight, Keith.”

The phone called ended and Keith settled his phone on the nightstand, quickly plugging his charger into his phone. Once he was off the phone with Shiro, he started sobbing again, tears rolling down his cheeks. Something Keith always like about Shiro was that he helped him forget anything depressing in his life. The conversation they just had now helped Keith forget about it. It was the little quirks Shiro and his friends had that made his time with them worthwhile.

However, Keith was grieving over Phil’s betrayal. While his friends were very supporting towards him and their other friends, Keith wanted time to himself. He wanted time to think about what just happened and what he would do now that he knew what Phil did. Now that Keith thought about it, did Phil even know that Keith was there? While Keith did yell something before he left, we wasn't even sure if Phil heard it. Phil was aware that they had plans, but Keith still questioned if Phil even knew that he was in the building. By how he acted, it seemed like he didn't have a clue that a third person was present in the apartment.

“Damnit!” Keith screamed, throwing his fist across his bed, causing him to slam his first into the wall that his bed laid against, “Damnit! Damnit! Damnit!”

Keith felt like he was never the type of person to get upset easily. And if he did, he wouldn't be upset for long. However, what Keith witnessed was enough to make him want to burst out into tears at any random moment. Keith put a lot of trust into Phil and felt like what they had was special. But after Phil’s little affair, Keith felt like he could barely trust anyone.

Now that it came to his mind, what would Keith do now? As far as he knew, Phil had no idea that he was there. What would he say? Would Phil act casually about it, or would Phil confess what he's done? While Phil might not be aware that he was there, he knew. And Keith wanted to expose him of it. Keith felt like recording the video was a good idea, so if Phil tried to deny it, he had all the evidence he needed to use against him. Not only did Keith have a video, but he had screenshots of the text messages they exchanged just days prior.

Laying his head down on his pillow, Keith laid down on his side and snuggled up with his blankets. However, Keith couldn't sleep. Over the past six hours, he felt like so much as happened in so little time. While his eyes may have been heavy, he still couldn't sleep.

Letting out a large sigh, Keith opened his phone and scrolled through his text messages. He paused when he saw the text messages he and Lance exchanged earlier. Keith read through them and paused when he read a text he sent before he went to bed.

_now get some sleep, mullet :)_

The message made Keith think about all his friends. Knowing his friends, they will be there for him. And if he knew Lance, he'd do whatever he could to make him feel better, which also meant an ongoing pattern of Lance never leaving him alone. But then again, it was a sign to Keith that Lance was truly worried and was just doing his best to make sure that he was okay.

Putting his phone down, Keith nuzzled his nose into his blanket and let his cheeks glow bright red. A lot of things were on Keith’s mind, but he didn't think about them. Within a few minutes, Keith gently drifted off to sleep, thinking about what the future would hold for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was actually going to be a lot longer than it ended up  
> Originally, I was going to have content in chapter 3 in chapter 2. However, I felt like the events after the end of this chapter didn't really match with with what this chapter was suppose to be about  
> So I decided to make them separate
> 
> Don't worry. I already have over 1,000 words for chapter 3  
> I also plan on making cheater 3 longer because of the events I have planned for it.  
> I try and make most chapters at least 2,000 words, but cheater 3 is going to have a bit more :)
> 
>  
> 
> I have social media!  
> If you want to send anything to me, whether it's a message or maybe even fanart (lol that'll never happen)  
> I do have two social media sights you can contact me with :)  
> Instagram - @thosespacegays  
> Tumblr - thosespacegayss


	3. What could happen? (Pt 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To help Keith feel better about his recent breakup, Lance and the gang decide to take Keith out to a bar for a night. But neither Lance or Keith are prepared for what might go down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FIRST I'D LIKE TO SAY SORRY FOR NOT GETTING THIS CHAPTER UP SOONER  
> I really lost a lot of motivation and whenever I tried to write I just couldn't get he motivation to write  
> I had planned for this chapter to be longer, (Actually from where I was I wasn't even close to being done with it) but since it's been a long time since I've updated this fic, I decided to make it into two parts.  
> Just to make sure you guys know I'm still working on this :,)  
> Anyways, I hope you like this chapter!

Keith honestly couldn't believe what he was doing.

a few weeks or a month has passed since Keith’s heartbreak. Right now, Keith was standing outside out of a restaurant/bar not far from his apartment. While everyone was already inside waiting for him, he started to hesitate on whether or not he was ready to show his face to them.

The next morning after Keith witnessed Phil cheating on him, Phil had texted him the next day. Reading the text now? It honestly made Keith laugh. He tried to pretend he didn't know what he did wrong. It was pathetic and just flat out wrong.

June 12, 12:23pm  
Phil: babe? Why weren't you at the apartment last night? I really missed you :(

All Keith could do was sigh. Phil had no idea what was coming.

Keith: I didn't bother to show up  
Keith: you seemed busy  
Phil: why would I be busy? We had plans  
Keith: We may have had plans, but you seemed pretty busy moaning that man’s name  
Phil: what are you talking about?  
Keith: don't play dumb. I saw you.  
Phil: saw what?

Keith had been done with Phil's bluffing. He had sent the video he took at the apartment. All Keith had know was that there was no way Phil could make excuses for this.

Phil had hesitated to reply. Continuously typing but erasing it. Keith could only smirk because he caught the dirty little cheater in a tight spot. If he had come up with some excuse for that video, Keith would just pity him at that point.

Phil: Keith I…  
Phil: you were there?  
Keith: yeah I was there  
Keith: I was there when I caught a dirty little piece of shit cheating on me  
Phil: Keith  
Phil: I'm so sorry  
Keith: you can't sorry your way out of this  
Keith: you cheated on me and that's that  
Keith: now you must suffer from the consequences  
Phil: Keith I'm so sorry  
Phil: I was drunk and I didn't think  
Keith: so now you're saying that even after we had plans, you went out to get drunk off your ass? And not only did you make me stay up late waiting for you, but I stayed up to see you cheating on me!?  
Phil: Keith  
Keith: that is unacceptable  
Keith: I would say sorry but I'm really not. It's over. Don't you dare try and text me again.  
Phil: Keith. There are no words that can express how sorry I am.  
Keith: it's too late for sorry  
Keith: it's over

After exposing Phil and deleting any contact he had with him, Keith felt much better, but still hurt from Phil’s betrayal. He stayed in his apartment for the last few days. Luckily, he had enough food in his fridge and enough basic cooking skills to make proper meals for the last few days.

While Keith would tell himself that he wasn't worth it and that he did the right thing, Keith would still have tears fall down his face throughout the day without even trying. He had been an emotional mess, and all his friends were able to watch and tell him that it would be okay.

Throughout those days, the group chat he and his friends are all gave him words of encouragement that helped him get through the day. They were nice, and he felt like he didn't deserve all the encouraging words.

Lance: PHIL IS GONNA PAY FOR WHAT HE DID TO YOU, KEEF! But seriously, dude. I hope you'll be okay. Just know we're here and you can talk to us.  
Hunk: I have no idea why Phil would do that :( I just hope you will be okay  
Pidge: Phil’s a dick. Don't you dare try and fall for him again  
Shiro: Keith, i hope know that we're here for you. And if there is anything you need, anything at all, let us know.  
Allura: Keith, I'm so sorry! I hope that you feel better soon, and I hope Phil get what he deserves!

Today, they had invented Keith to go out to dinner with them and get some drinks. Keith agreed to go with them, however, he was already hesitating to go inside. While a night of drinking is just what he needed to get his mind off of Phil, he wasn't sure if he was ready to face them.

While Keith has stopped crying himself to sleep and hasn't been wheeling throughout the day anymore, he still wasn't sure if he was comfortable enough with going out again. However, his friends have been there for him and have done everything they could to make him feel better. From hugs to gifts to words or inspiration. And Lance even joked about how a “kiss will make him feel better”

Keith stood there for a good five minutes, mentally debating whether he should go in or lie saying that he couldn't make it. But if he knew Lance, he knew he would March over to his apartment and drag him to the bar himself. Letting out a deep sigh, Keith made his way into the building.

As he entered, Keith glanced around the room to find the table his friend were at.

Within seconds, he heard Lance’s familiar voice, “Keith! Over here!”

Keith looked up to see Lance waving at him from the other side of the room. Behind him, was everyone else, staring in Keith’s directions. Letting out a sigh, Keith made his way over to the table and awkwardly looked at the floor once he arrived.

“Um…” Keith felt awkward and didn't know what to say, “hey guys.”

Lance smiled and looked up up Keith, pulling out a chair for Keith to sit, “hey buddy! How have you been? Everything okay?”

Keith nodded and took a seat next to Lance and Pidge. The rest of them greeted him and asked if he's been okay. Keith assured him that he was fine and that he just needed some time to himself.

The group ordered drinks. Pidge was only two years under the age limit to drink so she had to order a ginger ale. Most of them ordered beers while Lance decide to order him and Keith two fruity cocktails. Lance insisted that Keith needed to completely get Phil off his mind and he believed getting Keith drunk off his ass was the solution.

For the next ten minutes, the group made small talk. They mostly discussed about current events in their lives and about any plans they were having. Lance, on the other hand, would not shut up about wanting to seeing a drunk Keith.

“Trust me, Keith.” Lance assured, giving him a soft slap on the shoulder as he took a drink of his cocktail, “Getting drunk is just what you need to get over a breakup!”

Keith sighed, taking a sip of his drink, “I told you, Lance, I'm fine. I don't think I need to get drunk.”

“Ahhh, come on!” Lance whined, tugging on his left arm, “I need a drinking buddy!”

Pidge cringed from Keith’s other side, “You might as well give up, Lance. I doubt that Keith is going to do that.”

Allura joined in, “I don't think it's a bad idea.” She turned her attention to Keith, “Come on, you just witnessed your ex cheating on you and then you had to break up with him. That's kinda a lot to take in.”

Shiro turned towards Keith, stopping his conversation with Hunk, “I’ll admit, Lance is right. Try and let loose for a bit. But always remember to drink responsibly. You may still be hurt from this recent affair, but you should still be responsible about it.”

“Don't worry, daddy,” Lance smirked, causing Shiro to sigh in disappointment, “Come on, Keith! Even Shiro admitted it was a good idea!”

At this point, Keith was pretty much convinced it wasn't a bad idea. He would admit, he needed something to get his mind off the recent events that have occurred over the past few days. While Keith felt like doing this was ridiculous, he wanted to get Phil off his mind. And getting completely wasted with Lance sounded like a good solution,

Keith stood up from his seat and grabbed Lance by his arm. He tugged the boy up, signaling him to come with him. Lance looked surprised for a moment, but seconds later, a large dorky smirk appeared across his face, and he stood up happily.

“Told you he'd do it!” Lance stuck his tongue out at Pidge, who only responded by rolling her eyes.

Keith pulled on Lance’s arm more roughly, causing him to jump a little. The two boys made their way to the bar and quickly sat down at the bar stools. Within seconds of sitting, Lance quickly ordered two shots for them.

“So, what made you change your mind?” Lance asked, setting his elbow on the bar table and cupping his cheek with his hand.

“Honestly getting drunk right now does not sound like a good idea.” Keith assured, glancing back at the table, “but it's true. I need to get my mind of Phil, and getting drunk sounds like the next best thing.”

Lance smirked as the two shots he ordered arrived, “well, my dear friend, you've come to the right person. If there is one thing I know how to do, it's know how to have a good time.”

“And flirting with girls,” Keith muttered under his breath, resulting in a glare from Lance.

Lance slid one of the shots over to Keith, giving him a look that dared him to do something. Keith glared at him as he picked up the shot and tossed in it in mouth, slamming the shot glass onto the bar table. Lance was shocked for a moment, but repeated what Keith did, a large, daring smirk on his face the whole time.

The two boys stared at each other a moment, large smirks across their faces and their daring eyes glaring into the person across from them. They didn't dare break eye contact. Their eyes were daring and glowing and it was clear that they were going to drink until they blacked out.

  
A few shots later, they boys were still going. Keith even had another cocktail. While they weren't entirely drunk, they still gave each other the daring stare they gave each other earlier. They had been at the bar for a while, a good thirty minutes at the least. So everyone back at the table was probably wondering where they were.

Dear god Lance was going to have a hard time with this boy. Lance’s crush on Keith didn't make this situation any better. He'd been crushing on Keith for at least a year and he's tried his best to hide it, but Keith’s daring eyes and bright red face didn't change

“Shouldn't we…” Keith paused, scratching the back of his head, “Get back to the group? We've been gone for a while.”

“Awww,” Lance laughed, giving Keith a half daring glance, “Can’t handle your drinks?”

“Oh, I can handle my drinks.” Keith bragged, “But we came here with our friends. Let's at least acknowledge them!”

Lance giggled at Keith’s bright red face. “Come on, drunky. Let's go back to the group.”

When they came back to the group, they all looked up to see Keith and Lance in their half drunk from. When they sat down, Lance only went on about how the mighty Keith was slowly getting drunk

“Who knew that it would be Lance taking care of Keith’s drunk ass.” Pidge giggled, “Usually it's the other way around.”

“Who said Lance was taking care of me?” Keith glared at Pidge. “Unlike him, I can actually handle my drinks.”

“Hey!” Lance’s voice went high, “Name one time that I couldn't handle my drinks!”

“Do you really want me to do that?”

The whole group started laughing as Lance whined in protest. They eventually all went back to their own conversations and Lance and Keith were talking with Hunk and Pidge, who were still snickering at Lance’s whining.

“Please! I can handle my drinks any night!” Lance bragged, that obviously being false.

Keith suddenly felt a smirk grew on his face. He had an idea. Now it may not have been a good one, but it was a hilarious one. One Keith knew Lance wouldn't refused. If Keith knew Lance any better than the next guy, he knew that Lance was always a competitive guy. Keith thought of Lance was so sure he could handle his drinks, why not prove it?

“Lance,” Keith made himself look serious, staring right at Lance, which caused him to flinch, “drinking contest.”

Lance paused. “You sure, dude? It'll look sad when everyone sees you lose!”

“Come on,” Keith grabbed his arm, lightly tugging it, “Test me.”

Suddenly, Keith got another idea. And he knew this idea was ten times worse than the last idea he got. When Lance didn't respond right away, he knew it was a perfect opportunity for his little plan to happen.

Keith began pulling on Lance’s arm, his chest firm against his arm and his face nuzzled into his shoulder. “Come on, Lance! Let's get some more drinks.” His tone a little flirty.

Lance pretty much felt like his heart just melted in his chest. Keith wasn't even drunk yet and he as was calling his name like a baby. Lance’s cheeks turned bright red as Keith called his name louder. It was adorable, but Lance was sure something was up.

“Ugh, you guys are so gross,” Pidge snickered, hiding her smile behind her hand.

Everyone else at the table took notice of Keith. Allura did the same thing as Pidge and covered her smile with her hand. Shiro coughed into his hand while Hunk giggled quietly.

Lance prayed to whatever god that sat up in the clouds that Keith would stop after hearing everyone else’s giggles. But he didn't. Instead, he hugged his arm tighter and nuzzling his face into the crook of Lance’s neck, his chest so close to Lance’s arm that it made his arm ache.

Looking away, Lance covered his blushing face with his arm, “okay, okay! Just--Just stop shouting my name!”

He was not prepared for what Keith had planned next. He pulled Lance by the arm and dragged him back over the bar. Lance looked back at the group as Keith dragged him to the bar. When he glanced at them, all he got in reply was Pidge mouthing ‘good luck’.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll try and get the second part up as soon as I can  
> All the nice comments and even the little bit of recognition it's gotten has really been nice. Thanks :3


	4. What could happen? (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Lance spills out some drunk words that makes Keith confused, he tried his best to hold up the rest of the night  
> Meanwhile, the rest of the gang tries to plan out something for the boys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to get the chapter done as quick as I can so :,)  
> This chapter is a bit longer than usual, so hope you enjoy :3
> 
> Also there is a bit of Spanish in this chapter it might not be completely correct because google translate :,)

When the got to the bar, Keith let out the biggest laugh Lance has ever heard come out of that boy’s mouth. His face was bright red too, but Lance couldn’t tell if it was from embarrassment or from something else. The point Lance wanted to make was that his laughing was adorable and it made Lance’s heart pound so loud he felt like Keith could hear it.

His laugh eventually died down, but Lance couldn't help but admire just how gorgeous Keith is. Lance would never admit that outloud, but he was. Despite his mullet, which Lance would also never admit to liking, was always so fuzzy and unkempt. Keith’s dark eyes sparkled like the stars in the sky and his smile made his heart ache.

The point being: Keith was gorgeous and Lance’s best friend. Now, having a crush on your best friend isn't a good thing. Sure, everyone knows Keith is gay. And Lance knows Keith has the potential to feel any kind of romantic feeling for Lance, but Lance was scared. Their friendship was enough for Lance. Even after Keith had started dating Phil, thinking he never had a chance, Lance was okay with it. Even if it meant they would never be together, having keith’s company as just friends was enough for Lance.

Them being together was like a fantasy to him.

Keith finally stopped laughing as he glanced up at Lance “That was worth it!”  
Keith giggled.

_What_

Okay, scratch that. While Lance was really in love with his best friend and thought that everything about him was amazing, it was times like this where Lance wanted to slap the boy.

Since when did Keith ever say anything like that? That is one of those lines you'd say when you pranked someone or did something really stupid for your own pleasure. What was this boy hiding? What did he do to Lance? And why did he make it sound funny?

“Worth it?” Lance asked, sounding a little upset.

“Yeh.” Keith said, his laughs finally calming down, “I started thinking a bit like you. You know? How you're always doing those silly pranks, or whatever? When I hugged your arm!?” He snickered, it getting attention from the other people in the bar, “You should've seen your face. It was priceless! And that's a lot coming from me.”

While Lance was pissed, he admitted, it was funny, if funny meant totally adorable. Lance has never seen Keith act like such a goofball before. It was cute, in Keith’s own little way. But nonetheless, Lance was still a little pissed.

Lance thought for a moment. If Keith’s “flirting” was just him pretending, than why not “flirt” to? Except Lance wouldn't be pretending. but that's what Lance wanted Keith to think he was. He wanted Keith to think he was pretending. Lance knew that all he could do was pretend, because he was sure it would never happen, especially after Keith’s recent heartbreak

Lance smirked, wanting to win this little competition, “I’m surprised you even saw my face,” Lance leaned in, a large smirk on his face, “You seemed too busy clinging onto me, I thought you wouldn't notice.”

That caught Keith off guard. He stood up straight as he looked up at Lance with pink cheeks. Lance’s own cheeks turned bright red when he saw Keith, but the boy didn’t seem to notice the blush. His flustered expression and his soft, black hair made Lance want to kiss his adorable blushing face. But Lance knew he couldn't, not yet. Keith has just gotten over a breakup and Lance didn't want to do anything to not only ruin Keith’s emotional state, but their friendship as well.

Keith’s face toughened up and he stared at Lance, not wanting to lose this challenge, “I don’t remember seeing you pushing me away.” He leaned in closer, his eyes half closed and a grin planted across his face, “Don’t tell me you liked it, did you?”

Lance could've die a happy man just then.

Was Keith actually flirting or was he just going along with the situation, not wanting to admit defeat? Regardless of what it was, it made Lance’s face so red that even Keith was a little surprised. Lance tried to stop blushing, but Keith’s words kept echoing in Lance’s mind and it made his heart stop.

“N-No!” Lance managed to stuttered, “D-Don’t be ridiculous, mullet!”

“You’re stuttering.”

“I am NOT!”  
\-----------------------

Meanwhile, back at the table, everyone else was having a talk about Keith and Lance. While some were on different sides on the idea Hunk and Pidge had brought up, it was still considered an interesting idea to all who sat at the table.

“I don’t know,” Shiro sighed, looking over at Hunk, “Keith just got over a horrible heartbreak. And he still gets upset about it sometimes. Are you sure this is a good idea?”

“Positive,” Hunk’s reply was sharp and sure, “This is just what we need to do. This isn't just for Keith, but for Lance too.”

“I get your point,” Allura came in, “But getting Keith and Lance together? Isn't that a little… much?” She paused, “Though I do admit it would be fun.”

“A little much?” Pidge growled, “I swear to god Lance has been pining over Keith for years.”

“But how can we be sure Keith feels the same way?” Shiro pointed out, “He just recently broke up with Phil, and that was just because he cheated on him.”

Hunk sighed, giving the group a determined look, “I understand that Keith might not feel the same way Lance does, but it wouldn't hurt to try.” He paused, “Look, Lance has been in love with Keith for years. He has been to scared to try and commit because he's afraid it would ruin their already existing friendship. I know Keith might not feel the same way, but that's also why I think we should do this.”

Shiro and Allura gave Hunk a confused look. Pidge sighed and spoke up. “Hunk and I both agree that setting them up would help them both. Lance has been hella gay for Keith for years. And Keith…” she trailed off, not saying another word.

“Like you said, Keith just over a horrible heartbreak.” Hunk spoke up for Pidge, “He already sees Lance as a good friend. If he realizes just how much Lance cares for him, I feel like he'd be willing to try.”

Allura and Shiro turned their heads to look at each other. They both shared the same unsure expression, but they both were thinking the same thing. Shiro turned his attention back to Hunk and Pidge, being greeting by the gremlin’s famous smirk and Hunk’s hopeful smile.

“Alright, we're in.” Shiro put on a small smirk, “So what's the plan?”

They knew their time to shut up was now, seeing Pidge’s happy smile and seeing that determined look in her eyes when she had a plan, “The plan is simple,” She turned her gaze to Allura and Hunk, “Hunk and Allura will keep an eye on Lance. Basically what you'll do is you'll be the one Lance will… confide to about his feelings for Keith. You'll give him advice about his crush and learn thing that could potentially help us make them closer.”

“Now that I'm hearing it outloud,” Hunk came in, “that sounds kind of… mean?”

“It's for love, Hunk!” Pidge turned her attention to Shiro, “Me and you will do the same thing, except with Keith, of course.” Pidge pulled out her phone and messed around with it for a moment, glancing back at the bar to make sure Keith and Lance were occupied “Okay I just made a group chat. It has all of us except Keith and Lance. This is where we'll make plans.”

“Plans?” Allura gave her a look

Pidge looked over at Hunk, letting him taking over, “Like Pidge said we’ll make plans. Pretty much come up with set ups to get Keith and Lance closer. Whether that be us all going out to eat or just setting them up to be by themselves.”

“So…” Shiro paused for a second, “We’re talking to Keith and Lance to see about their feelings. And in between those talks, we secretly set up dates and set ups for Keith and Lance to try and get them to kiss or something?”

Pidge nodded, “Yup. Pretty much.”

Allura put on a large smirked and looked at Pidge, “I like the way you think.”

The two girls of their group exchanged a devilish and mischievous looks that Hunk and Shiro didn't understand and tried to ignore it. Those boys knew at that exact moment that those two girls would take this more seriously than anything they've ever done  
\-------------

Lance was completely wasted. While Keith went a little easy, despite his little drinking challenge dare he made earlier, Lance didn't even hesitate. He just drank and drank until he was at the point where Keith had to step in and stop him.

“Alright, Lance enough.” Keith stepped in, grabbing the shot that Lance had ordered and drank some of it, “This is your, what, sixth? Maybe seventh or eighth shot? And you've already had drinks before all of that!”

“But… you said-!” Lance stuttered, “didn't you want a drinking contest…?” He paused, “or was that Shiro…?”

“It doesn't matter anymore,” Keith gulped down the rest of the drink, “you look like shit and you need to stop.”

Lance groaned throwing his head forward in defeat, “fine, mom.”

Grabbing his wrist, Keith tugged on Lance’s wrist a bit, signaling him to get up. However, Keith flinched when he saw how Lance looked. His cheeks were a noticeable bright red and he was giving him this look. The boy looked completely innocent, like a lost child. His face made him look upset but his eyes gave off different feeling, as though what he was feeling wasn't what he was expressing.

Keith felt his cheeks turn a faint red too when he studied how Lance looked. And the boy took notice. His expression changed to a more surprised expression, but changed almost immediately to his dorky smirk.

Lance stood up, making sure Keith didn't let go of his wrist. The boy looked more serious as he stood up, his expression blank and unreadable, even through his eyes. Out of nowhere, Lance grabs onto keith’s chin with a firm grip. This caused Keith to flinch and stiffen up, confused on what Lance was doing. The boy leaned down towards Keith his face was close to Keith’s ear.

The boy let out a sigh, “Keith you have to stop doing that kind of stuff… or….”

“Or what…?” Keith asked, hesitating.

“Or it'll never go away…”

“What are you--”

Keith was cut off by Lance grabbing his arm and dragging him back to the table where the rest of their friends were at. While everyone else sarcastically greeting the drunk Lance that was dragging Keith by the arm, Keith pretty much felt like he just left the reality and is stuck in his head.

What did I mean by ‘Or it'll never go away…’?? What was Lance talking about? Was he just spouting random nonsense in his drunk state? Did it actually mean something? What did the boy mean?

The words seems to repeat in his head forever.

_Keith you have to stop doing that kind of stuff… or…._  
_Or it'll never go away…_

The boy’s thoughts were interrupted by Lance dragging the boy down into his seat while he sat in his own. Everyone gave Keith questionable looks while Lance started randomly giggling. But Keith couldn't even speak. He was just in awe. Lance had just said something about something never going away because of him. While it was probably Lance just being the usual drunk Lance, Keith couldn't help but question the origins behind what he had said.

The words began to repeat in his head once again.

 _Or it'll never go away…_  
Or it'll never go away…  
Or it'll never-

“-Keith!” The boy heard a voice shout. He flinched and managed to snap back to reality and was greeted by four faced giving him a questionable look.

“You okay, dude?” Hunk asked, giving his signature concerned face, “You seemed kinda lost in your own world.”

“I- um…”

Pidge gave his arm a little nudge in the arm, and a nudge from Pidge usually meant a full out punch, “Snap out of it. What's gotten into you? Someone sold you some weed or something?”

“Pidge,” her reply came from an angry looking Shiro.

“Oh, so sorry, dad.” She joked, earning a grunt from the man himself.

Keith couldn't help but let out a soft chuckled, these guys are such idiots, but they're my idiots

_Speaking of idiots…_

“Keith! My main man!” The completely drunk and helpless Lance through an arm around Keith, causing said boy to flinch and give him an uneasy look, “My mullet boy! Best bud--”

“Oh my god what the hell do you want Lance?” Keith managed to growl out.

He was greeting by a surprised look from Lance, “Calm down, little hot head.” The boy brushed his fingers ever so lightly across Keith’s neck, causing him to shiver under the touch, “I just want to talk to my best bud.” He smirked, his eyes barely half closed. “Talk to me, about anything. Doesn't matter. Just talk.”

Keith turned to his friends, his expression screaming help. But all they did was giggle at the drunk Lance and gave the other boy an encouraging thumbs up. He even couldn't help but notice the goofy grins and smirks from Pidge and Allura.

_I've been betrayed_

“Well- um…” Keith didn't know what to say to him, “W-What do you want to talk about…?”

The boy smiled, the softest smile Keith had ever seen on Lance’s face, “Anything. As long as it's you talking, I don't care. I just want to hear your beautiful voice…” the boy’s voice trailed off on the last few words, but everyone still managed to hear him.

The group all reacted in different ways. Hunk nearly spit out his drink across the table, but managed to hold it in, resulting in him slightly choking on it and coughing. Shiro kept a poker face, before he had to cover a smile behind his hand. Pidge muttered ‘oh shit’ as she turned toward Allura, the two girls giggling at the boys.

Keith, on the other hand, was probably officially deceased at that moment. His face was a completely noticeably bright red and he was opening and closing his mouth like a fish, not trusting his words.

Lance, meanwhile, was full out giggling at the flustered and confused Keith. He was drunk, completely drunk. But that didn't stop him from embarrassing the holy hell out of Keith.

Taking him arm, Keith shrugged Lance’s arm off his shoulder and groaned, “Stop talking nonsense Lance. You're just drunk. And my voice isn't beautiful.”

The boy paused, giving Keith this expression, one that you'd give to someone when you were happy, “but it is… you may not think so… but…” Lance’s voice failed off, lost in his own thoughts.

Pidge turned to Allura, whispering quietly so that one one else can hear, “I didn't think it would be this easy.”

Allura replied with a giggle, causing Hunk, Shiro and even Keith to cast confused looks over to the girls.

Meanwhile, Lance was just staring at Keith. He had an unusual expression, one he doesn't make just regularly. His eyes were party close, but his eyes still sparkled an emotion that Keith couldn't read. His lips were parted down into a faint frown and his cheeks were a noticeable bright red, even on his tan skin.

Keith looked away, not sure what to say, “What makes my voice so beautiful that you want to even bother listening to it?”

Lance let out a small hiccup and he didn't reply for a moment, “Because it's your… voice...”

“Oh! Smooth!” Pidge snickered out loud, resulting in a giggle from Allura afterwards.

“PIDGE!” Keith yelped, his angry face and his bright red cheeks burning through Pidge’s very soul. The little gremlin only replied with a smirk.

The embarrassed boy turned to Lance, “And what's it got to do with being my voice!?” He shouted a little too loudly, causing a few people to glance over at the table.

Lance shrugged, his voice soundly a little wobbly, “Because it is you.”

Shiro took notice of how Keith was basically dying by the words of this drunk boy and he decided to step in. It was obvious that Keith was struggling to process the situation and needed someone, anyone, to help him get out of it.

Shiro stood up and grabbed Lance from his armpits and carried him out of his seat. He stood him next to Keith’s chair as the boy giggled, “Wow Shiro! Who knew you were so strong!”

The older man managed to ignore Lance’s attempts at flirting. “Keith. Are you sober enough to be able to walk Lance to his apartment? It's only a few blocks away.”

“Shouldn't be too hard,” He turned to Lance, giving off an annoyed look, “If Lance can behave for that long.”

“Don't worry!” The drunk boy managed to slip out of Shiro’s grip, “I'll take real good care of him.”

“Are your sure it's not the other way around?” Pidge rolled her eyes

Keith sighed and stood up from his chair, grabbing one of lance’s wrists, “Come on you drink idiot.” He tugged on the boy’s arm and after a moment the two boys made their way out of the bar, unprepared for whatever might happen next.

Meanwhile, Shiro sat back down at their table and gave off a nice grin, “So, you have ideas for the first set up yet?”

Pidge looked up at him and wore a large smirk on her face, “Oh, do I have ideas.”

\------------------

They have been walking for a whole five minutes now and Keith already felt like he was going through hell.

About three or four times now Lance has attempt to draw Keith off into a random building, claiming they should ‘have more fun before the night is over’. Keith, in his opinion, thinks he has had enough ‘fun’ dealing with Lance for the last five minutes and is ready to go to bed and sleep for the rest of the day. Maybe the rest of the week. Hell, how about just not wake up at all?

By the time they made it to the apartment complex, Lance had probably blacked out, but Keith wasn't sure. What made it even worse was that Lance’s apartment was on the fifteenth floor. While the elevator wasn't broken, having to stand in one with a drunk Lance doesn't sound to fun, then again neither does climbing up flights of stairs with him.

When they made it to the elevator, Lance lazily wrapped his arms around Keith’s shoulders from behind and giggled, “Carry me?” He tried to sound innocent.

Keith, on the other hand, was completely done. “Carry yourself. You have legs, right?”

“But babeeeee!” Lance whined, “Pleeeaaaasseeee?”

Keith flinched. Babe? Did he just call him babe?

“N-No!” Keith spat out, “And don't call me babe!”

The elevator door slowly opened, presenting no one inside. “F-Fine!” The boy smirked. “I'll call y-you sweetie, then!”

Keith groaned as he stepped into the elevator, Lance fumbling behind him. Keith pressed a button on the elevator and within a few moments, the door closed slowly and they were on their way.

After a few moments, they were only on the third floor, when Lance asked, “¿puedo besarte?”

Now, Keith didn't know Spanish at all. He knew basic words like hello, goodbye, any simple words like that. But anything else beyond that Keith had no idea. What was Lance asking? And why did he sound so sure, but hesitant?”

Lance asked again, sounding more desperate, “Keith, cariño, ¿puedo besarte?”

“Oh, um…” Keith paused, not sure how to reply, “Um… s-sure! Sure! Yeah…. okay.”

Lance didn't waste a second. Keith was surprised when Lance stepped closer to him. Keith tried to step away but the boy came closer. Eventually, Keith’s back hit the wall of the elevator and Lance didn't stop approaching. Keith closed his eyes sharply, reading for whatever Lance was going to throw at him. He was surprised when the boy wrapped his arms around his waist and kissed him.

At first, Keith tried to fought back, mumbling in the kiss and trying to pull away. But, he knew with Lance’s firm grip on him, he wouldn't be able to get too far. So Keith just relaxed and tried to stay calm. But then he thought about Lance’s lips.

They were so soft and plump. The way Lance kissed him was so gently but rough. He was gently and knew how to make Keith feel weak during it. He rubbed the circles on his hips gently, causing Keith to hum into the kiss. Keith soon closed his eyes and kissed the boy back, wrapping his arms around Lance’s neck and causing him to make a surprised noise in the kiss.

The two didn't dare break the kiss once, only parting lips slightly to breath. When Keith moved his lips back and opened his mouth up to breath, Lance took this golden opportunity. The drunk boy slipped his tongue into the other boy’s mouth, causing him to gasp. While Keith was unsure for a moment, he opened his mouth in invitation. Lance didn't miss a beat as he let his tongue explore Keith’s mouth, the boy tasting alcohol in the kiss.

Their tongues moved in each other’s mouths like dancers, not a single mistake made in the performance and neither one wanting it to end. Their mouths were like pieces of puzzle that fit together so perfectly and their lips felt so natural when they touched.

If Keith had to be honest with himself, he liked this. He liked Lance. He loved the idea of kissing Lance and being with him and the boy was sure Lance felt the same way. But did he?

Lance was drunk. What was going on now was nothing more than Lance being drunk and stupid and not sure what he was doing. Keith knew this, so he savored every second of that kiss, because keith believed, no, he knew that a moment like this would never come again, so he savored the moment and deepened the kiss more.

When the elevator doors flew open, the two boys broke their kiss and panted. Lance grabbed the boy’s hand and giggled, “Come on,” and the two boys walked out of the elevator, hand in hand.

\---------------

It was fairly late now, sometime past midnight. Keith was sitting on the couch with a passed out Lance sleeping on the loveseat. As usual, Keith just just kinda sitting there questioning life while Rick and Morty played on the TV in the background.

When they had arrived at Lance’s apartment, Keith had to take Lance’s keys and unlock the door. As the door opened, Lance had immediately fumbled into his apartment and flopped down on the loveseat. Meanwhile, Keith wandered over to the kitchen and poured some water for Lance. By the time he got back to the living room, the boy was pretty much already knocked out cold.

As Lance snored quietly and the tv played in the background, Keith started questioning literally everything that happened in the last ten to minutes.

Me and Lance, just kissed in a fucking elevator. No, not just kiss. We fucking made out in the damn apartment elevator at midnight.

The boy couldn't even believe it had happened and he question why he let it happened. He could've just kept fighting back against it, but instead he chose to kiss back and accept the situation as it was. What was worse was the fact that Keith liked it. He wanted to kiss him again and he liked the idea of Lance wanting to as well.

Keith already saw Lance as a best friend. They both enjoyed each other and they both trusted each other. But would Lance be interested? Keith mostly blamed Lance’s drunk state for the incident that happened in the elevator, but Keith had to take some blame. While he tried to fight back, he stopped and instead encouraged himself to make the kiss longer.

He could admit, he liked the kiss. Okay, Keith loved it. He never realized it until now, but Lance meant a lot to Keith. While he was a big goofball and was such an idiot sometimes, Lance could brighten the whole room with his smile alone. His bright blue eyes sparkled so much they put diamonds to shame. The boy was a joy to be around and Keith knew it.

Keith paused for a second. _Oh my fucking god. I am in love with Lance_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made a few minor changes to the story. Keith and Phil will now have been together for nearly a year instead of 6 months and Keith's heartbreak recovery time is now a little longer
> 
> I'll try and get the next chapter out as soon as I can  
> Thanks for reading!


	5. The day after

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the day after their night at the bar and the two boys are trying to process what had happen and why

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was gonna be a little short but oh whale
> 
> I'm trying to get a new chapter out at least about once every week or two. So far it's been good but I've been a little slow :/
> 
> Group chat usernames  
> Pidgeot - Pidge  
> Dadbot - Shiro  
> Actual Queen - Allura  
> Hunky Bunch - Hunk  
> Cuban Flirt - Lance  
> Emo kitten - Keith

Lance woke up that morning on the loveseat, laying on his side and his body curled up to fit on the couch. His head hurt like hell and his body ached from sleeping in such a cramped space.

The boy tried to prop himself up with his elbow, but pain shot through his head, causing him to flop back down onto the couch.

_Oh god my head… what happened?_

Lance slowly pulled his phone from his pocket. He had no new messages besides one from Hunk, saying something about breakfast. Lance wasn't really concerned about breakfast. If anything, he was concerned about what happened last night.

Lance tried to look back and remember what happened the night before. He remembered most of last night, looking back at how he drank shot after shot. Lance also remembered Shiro having Keith take him home… Keith taking Lance into the elevator…. and….

Lance’s eyes widen and he sat up straight, not letting himself fall back down when pain from his hangover shot through his body. The elevator. Lance make out with Keith in a damn elevator. He asked the poor boy if he could kiss him in fucking spanish and, unsure what to do, Keith said yes and he made out with.

The boy groaned loudly, throwing his hands on his face to hide his embarrassment. He really fucked it up this time, no- he ruined everything. His friendship with Keith, his chance of being with Keith. It was all ruined.

And it was his fault.

Lance wanted to cry, knowing he possibly ruined everything he had with Keith. He was fine with just being his friend because just being able to be around the boy was enough. But, Lance took a step too far when he was drunk and ended up making out with Keith.

The boy tried to remember more about what happened during and after it, but most of it was just blur. He remembers walking into his apartment, but he doesn’t remember if Keith came in with him.

Was Keith mad? Was he so angry that Lance kissed him that he stormed out of the apartment and left him alone? Did Keith not want to see him again? Did he hate him? Did he-

His thoughts were interrupted by a door that clicked open and someone joining Lance in the living room. The boy turned his attention towards the sound, which seemed to have come from the hallway that lead to the bedroom. Lance’s eyes widen when a familiar person walked into the room.

_Keith!_

The boy stood next to the loveseat by the hallway. His black hair was messy with bedhead and his eyes looked heavy. The boy wore a bright red t-shirt and black shorts. His feet were bare and hands free. Keith was just staring at him, neither one of them saying a word.

“Keith…!” Lance cheered, “You’re here!”

The boy gave him a confused look, “Why wouldn't I be?”

Lance looked away, a little embarrassed, “Oh… I just kinda figured you didn't want to deal with me in the morning and went home…” he smiled shyly.

Keith replied with a soft smile, “I’ve delt with your drunk ass before.” He paused and walked over towards the kitchen, “Besides, I'd figure we'd both have a bad hangover, so might as well suffer together.” the boy let out a chuckle.

So Keith wasn't angry with him. That was good. This was a good thing. But Lance couldn't help but question it. Lance drunk just as much as Keith did, so why did he not mention anything about the elevator incident? Did he feel awkward?

Maybe Keith didn't remember the kiss.

No, there's no way. If Lance could remember it, then Keith surely have had to as well. Then again, if Lance was in his shoes, he'd want to forget about it too.

_It was just a drunk mistake._

_I didn't mean anything._

_It was nothing._

If Keith wanted to forget about it, then so should Lance. But how could he? Whole Lance didn't remember many details of the kiss or just any details about what happened when they left the bar, he still remembered the feeling.

Lance’s lips being on Keith’s felt so right. He wanted to kiss him so badly. There was nothing Lance wanted more. He'd be willing to give up everything just to have Keith tell him he loved him.

But hearing that was nothing more than a fantasy. It would never happen.

And Lance just had to accept that.

Keith returned to the living room with two glasses of water and some Ibuprofen. He sat down on the couch and placed the water and bottle of pills on the coffee table, sliding the water towards Lance.

The boy happily took the water and took a few sips. Neither of them said a word. It was awkward and Lance felt like he should say something, but words failed to escape his lips. Keith seemed to have felt the same way, seeing as how his mouth slightly opened and closed, but he didn't say a word.

Lance eventually spoke up, “So, what did you do after I passed out?”

Keith lifted his head, noticing his his gaze had been fixed on his water, “Oh…” he paused then shrugged “I watched TV for a little bit. I was going to leave, but I'd figured we'd both have bad hangovers and we could just help each other get over them…”

Lance couldn't help but notice Keith’s faint pink cheeks, blushing from embarrassment. “That's… oddly nice of you.”

The boy returned his gaze back down to the water in his hands, “I was going to move you to your bed… but you looked so relaxed and at ease. So I just grabbed you a blanket and I went and slept in your bed.”

Lance was now kinda mentally panicking. He slept in my bed!?

For some reason that was a major turn-on to Lance. But he didn't need to make it obvious to Keith that it was, so he tried his best to control his blush.

“Well, I'm glad you stayed…” Lance muttered, his voice soft and sweet, “Means a lot… really.”

Keith smiled a small smile, “Couldn't leave my best bud to suffer his hangover alone, could I?”

Lance gently smiled back and he felt the time stood still for a moment. “How are you? How bad is it?”

The other boy shrugged, “It isn't so bad. Not as bad as yours but there's still some pain.”

There was an awkward silence. Neither one of them really didn't know what to say next. Should they just sit there in silence or should Lance bring the conversation back up again?

Lance picked up his glass and took a long sip of sip of his water. He slowly set it down and looked over at Keith. The boy couldn't help but notice the unusual look on his face.

Keith’s eyes were half closed, sometimes showing off slow blinks. He was looking towards Lance’s hands as his cheeks were a faint pink that Lance couldn't notice. Lance quickly looked back down at his water, hoping Keith didn't notice him staring.

“So- um…” Lance mumbled, not sure what to say, “Do you.. um…”

Keith raised an eyebrow, “Are you okay?”

“Yeah!” He spat out, showing off a sheepish smile, “Yeah! Yeah! I'm… I'm okay.”

“You want to talk about something?”

“W-What makes you say I want to talk about something?”

“Oh, I don't know.” Keith gave him a sarcastic look, “The mumbling… the stuttering, the general nervous vibes.”

Lance had to quickly think of an excuse, “I guess I've just been… thinking about some things. Nothing too exciting.”

And by things he means the fact that he had made out with his crush in a damn elevator and the man himself is acting so casual about it while he was mentally dying.

“Do you want to talk about it?”

Lance froze, “um… no- no! It's fine. Nothing to lose your shit over.”

The boy shrugged, and reached over to grab the Ibuprofen.

Meanwhile, Lance was taking a moment to process what had happened. Lance got really drunk, Keith took him home, Lance made out with Keith in an elevator, Lance apparently doesn’t remember Keith objecting to it, and now Keith was acting as though the whole thing didn’t happen

Exactly what was that boy thinking?

\------------

Exactly what was Keith thinking? _HOLY SHIT_

The boy was questioning everything that was going on. Lance hadn’t brought up anything about the kiss or try to get him to talk about it. Keith was worried that Lance was so drunk that he forgot

Maybe it was for the best. The last thing Keith wanted is Lance finding out about his recently realized crush he had in the boy. If Lance didn't know about the kiss, than the two could just go on with their lives as though it never happened.

However, Keith would never forget the moment.

It was a moment he'd cherish forever.

But it was a moment that only he would remember.

The way Lance’s lips were pressed against his… the way their tongues slipped together perfectly… oh god it made Keith want to moan out loud. But, we had to control himself because the boy was right there.

If Keith has to be honest with himself, he wanted to spend every morning like this. He wanted to spend every morning with Lance. The boy may be a big idiot, especially when he was hungover, but it was his little quirks that made Keith realize how much he loved him.

While he may not have truly realized how he felt until the night before, Keith felt as though he always loved Lance. Seeing Lance always made Keith’s day and being with him always made him happy. At first, Keith saw it as nothing more than enjoying his friend’s company, but now that he thought about it, it was more than that.

Keith always loved Lance. Even during his worst times, in the end, he still cared for him.

The boy froze for a moment when he realized something.

Lance was a flirt. The biggest damn flirt in the whole fucking world.

The boy wouldn't hesitate to hook up with any good looking thing that walked on two legs. Lance was never the type of person to be in a serious relationship. He was more of a one night stand kind of guy.

Would Lance even want to be with Keith? Even if it was a one night stand?

The boy frowned a little as he held his cup in his hands and stared down at the water inside it. Thinking about never being with Lance like that was just too overwhelming to think about. But Keith needed to tell himself that it would never happen.

He would never be with Lance.

Lance would never want to be with him.

Keith thought if he had Lance as a best friend that it would be enough for him.

“Keith?” The Cuban boy’s voice sounded concerned, “Are you okay?”

The boy lifted his gaze up, but didn't lift his head, “Yes. Just thinking about some stuff. Why do you ask?”

“You seem… sad.” Lance sighed and smiled, “Do you need anything?”

Keith smiled back weakly, “I’m fine. A little hungry, but fine.”

Lance perked up, his soft smile turning into a grin, “Oh! I forgot to mention!” Lance pulled his phone out of his sweatpant pouched and fiddled with it for a moment, causing Keith to raise an eyebrow, “Hunk texted me before I woke up. Didn't get to read it fully, but it mentioned something about how he was going to make a large breakfast at his and Pidge’s apartment.”

“Breakfast?”

The boy nodded, “He said anyone could come, saying he was going to make more than enough for him and Pidge alone. Think you want to head over there?”

Keith smiled and nodded, “Who could refuse eating Hunk’s cooking?”

Lance stood up and smirked at the boy below him, “I like the way you think, Kogane.”

\------------

The two boys walked into a larger apartment that was just a few minutes away from Lance’s. The little gremlin of their group, Pidge, let them in and was now sitting on the couch as playing Mario Kart on her own. The smell of food surrounded the two bedroom apartment and it made Keith just as hungry as he was before.

Lance immediately jumped on the couch with Pidge as he greeted Hunk, who was busy cooking in the kitchen. As Lance eagerly grabbed one of their other Wii remotes to join Pidge in the next race, Keith kicked off his shoes and made his way over to the living room, only to be greeted by a screeching Lance.

“How dare you!?” He yelped, looking helplessly at the tv. “Rainbow road!? Really!?”

“Yes.” Pidge said seriously, giving him a daring look.

“You are EVIL!”

“Took you long enough to figure that out.”

The race had started and the two were completely engaged into the game. Keith couldn't help but giggle at how childishly adorable his two friends were being. His laugh seemed to have caught Lance off guard, for his character, which he always went for princess peach, had nearly fallen off the side of the track as he looked over a Keith.

Pidge took the golden opportunity as she raced past Lance. The boy squawked like a bird and quickly got back into the game, not letting anything else distract him from his game.

Suddenly, Hunk called out from the kitchen on the other side of the room, “Hey Lance! Could you help me with something?”

“I'm kinda busy!” The tan boy called, “Maybe after the race?”

“Come on Lance,” Hunk called again, “I'll let you have that maple syrup you like!”

With that said, Lance jolted from his spot on the couch and quickly handed the remote to Keith. “Play for me, buddy!”

Keith shrugged as he took his place on the couch and began to race against Pidge. Lance, meanwhile, made his way over to the master cook himself, who turned to face him as he appeared.

“Okay,” Hunk got straight to the point as he pointed over in Keith and Pidge’s direction, “explain that.”

Lance gave him a confused look, “Explain what?”

“That _look_.” Hunk said, his words sharp, “That look you gave after you heard Keith giggle.”

Lance immediately flinched and glanced over at the couch, “you saw that?!” His voice was quiet but he still shouted a bit in his whisper.

“Yes.” Hunk turned to the stove to check on it, “I was going to call you earlier, but then I saw Keith’s giggling and the way you looked at him.” Hunk placed a newly finished pancake on a large plate with a spatula, “I’m surprised by the fact that you lost focus on the game, But you also gave Keith… this flustered look!”

“Thanks for reminding me,” The Cuban boy hissed embarrassingly.

“Dude. You don't have to keep denying it.” Hunk assured him, “I know.”

“Know what?” Lance’s tone sounded obvious, as if he really didn't know what Hunk was talking about.

The larger boy's voice was hushed and low, “About your crush on Keith.”

Lance flinched. Hunk knows? Hunk knows!? How the actual fuck does he know about it!? Did he read my journal!? (And it a journal not a diary which Hunk continuously calls a diary) Was it just obvious!?

The boy moved close to Hunk and gave him a worried, but upset look, “How long have you known?!” His voice was soft, “Did you read my journal!?”

“Last time I checked, I live with Pidge, not you, so how could I even see it?” Hunk chuckled, “And you still have that journal of yours?"

“Yes, I do.” Lance glared at the boy, “Now don't change the subject! What gave it away…?”

Hunk shrugged. “I guess you just kinda gave off some kind of… sighs?” The boy paused, “Like your body language. The way you'd react to Keith and just the vibes you give off when you're around him. At first it was just a guess, but eventually I realized you loved him.”

Lance groaned out loud, “Is it really that obvious?”

“Kinda,” The larger boy shrugged, “Keith hasn't seem to notice, so that's good.”

“Good?” Lance sounded a little annoyed, “How is it good?”

“Well, do you want Keith to know?” Hunk asked.

“No… not really.” Lance mumbled, his cheeks turning red, “I doubt that he even likes me…”

Hunk turned to his upset friend and frowned, “Don’t say things like that.” he threw one of his arms over Lance’s shoulder, “I’m sure he’ll realize it soon.”

Lance looked away, feeling like he wanted to cry, “Hunk, I've loved him for years. If he really wanted to be with me, he would’ve done it sooner.”

“Lance look at me,” Hunk gently grabbed Lance's chin and turned his head to his, “You have been my best friend since we were kids. You are an amazing person and everyone loves you. I'm sure Keith likes you, you're just scared to try and commit. But don't be. Try, Lance. If you don't try, you'll never know if he loves you back.”

The Cuban boy smiled softly. How did Hunk always know what to say? And why was he always right? “Thanks bud… I’ll try. Just not yet, okay? I will when I'm ready…”

“Of course,” Hunk smiled, turning back to the stove, “Why don’t you get back to your game? Breakfast will be ready in a little bit.”

Lance smiled and made his way back over the couch. Meanwhile, Hunk pulled out his phone and clicked on the group chat they made called “Operation Klance” and began typing.

  
**Operation Klance  
10:54am**

**Hunky bunch** : just had a talk with Lance

 **Hunky Bunch** : he willingly admitted about his crush on Keith

 **Dadbot** : well that was easy

 **Actual Queen** : what did he say?

 **Hunky bunc** h: well he was kinda upset that I knew, but he got over it.

Hunky bunch: but he was really insecure about it. Kept saying stuff about he felt like Keith could never love him like that

Actual queen: omg??? Awww???

Dadbot: is he okay?

Hunky bunch: Yeah. I talked to him about it. He says he's be willing to try, but not until he's ready to.

Dadbot: that's good.

Dadbot: what about Keith? Has he spilled anything to Pidge?

Hunky bunch: not yet.

Actual queen: You know how Keith is. He was never the type to open up about his feelings. He just needs time. That and a lot of convincing.

Dadbot: if Pidge isn't able to get him to talk, I'm sure he'll talk to me.

Hunky bunch: don't get too impatient and don't force him to talk. Give Keith some time and I'm sure he'll admit something.

  
Lance walked back to the living room with his heart fluttering and a soft smile on his face. Keith and Pidge had already started a new race, the boy quickly changing his character from peach to bowser.

As the two raced, Lance sat on the loveseat and just admired Keith. The boy had this determined look on his face as he raced with Pidge. Little quirks like that made Lance want to love him even more.

From his the way he got super competitive at everything to that soft smile Keith would give to him. Keith meant everything to Lance. He wanted to be with hm so badly, but he couldn't.

He was scared, mostly of himself. He was afraid he'd ruin their friendship by admitting his feelings. If Keith didn't feel the same way, it could ruin everything and just make it weird to Keith.

He didn't want to ruin what they had.

If Lance could only have Keith as a friend, he was okay with it.

He thought having Keith as just a friend was better than not having him at all.

After a while of the three of them racing together, Hunk called them over to the kitchen. Pidge immediately dashed off and started filling her plate with food before the two boys could even get to the kitchen. Keith managed to thank hunk for the food and Hunk assured him that it was his pleasure to cook for them.

The four sat around the apartment with their food and told each other silly stories, some of them recent while others were events that happened when they were children. Some stories were funny, while others were sad or memorable.

Eventually, their silly stories caused Lance to start a small food fight, mostly them throwing bits of food to others and seeing if they could catch it in their mouths. Surprisingly, Lance and Pidge were really good at it.

At one point, Lance walked over to Keith and stuffed a pancake in his mouth. Keith mumbled as Lance let out the biggest laugh the boy had ever heard. He began to smile too as he tried his best to scarf down the pancake. Both of their faces were bright red, but neither seemed to notice.

At one point Pidge had pulled out her phone and took a photo of the boys, none of them noticing the photo being taken. The little gremlin opening up their groupchat and sent the photo

  
Operation Klance  
11:28am

Pidgeot sent a photo

Pidgeot: they are acting so gay rn

Actual queen: awwww! They're so cute!!

Dadbot: that is the cutest shit I've ever seen

Pidgeot: I don't think we need to set up dates to get them together it already seem like the feeling is mutual

Dadbot: So you're saying you don't want to set up dates for them?

Pidgeot: hey now. Let's not get any crazy ideas.

Hunky bunch: LMAO

Actual Queen: speaking of. I think we should do a sleepover for the first date.

Pidgeot: a sleepover? Now that's cliche

Hunky Bunch: if it has booze and drinking games than Lance would definitely come.

Dadbot: and I have plenty of blackmail of Keith so if he refuses to come, I'll be able to convince him.

Pidgeot: shit Shiro. Didn't think you had it in you.

Dadbot: language Pidge.

Actual Queen: I was thinking we could watch some movies, have a few drinking games, forcefully make Keith and Lance do things like sit on the loveseat together. Things like that.

Hunky Bunch: sounds good.

Pidgeot: hell yeah I'm in

Dadbot: Pidge

Pidgeot: sorry, DAD

Dadbot: but yes, sounds good.

Actual Queen: and with that, operation Klance: date 1 is a go!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter!
> 
> Social media:  
> Instagram: @thosespacegays  
> Tumblr - thosespacegayss


	6. The first "date"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get a little wild when Allura invites everyone to her house for a movie night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woah this chapter is longer than usual lol  
> Is kinds proud of myself for making this chapter within a week
> 
> Anyway hope you enjoy!
> 
> Group chat usernames  
> Pidgeot - Pidge  
> Dadbot - Shiro  
> Actual Queen - Allura  
> Hunky Bunch - Hunk  
> Cuban Flirt - Lance  
> Emo kitten - Keith

Movie night at Shiro and Allura’s place was one of the greatest events the gang ever held. Everyone would always bring tons of food (and booze) and they'd play movies in the background as they played drinking games.

It was now around 8 or 9pm and Lance was pulling up into the couple’s driveway. Lance had brought some blankets and a bottle of tequila for the movie. As he got out of his truck, the boy heard someone pull up.

Glancing over at road, Lance saw a motorcycle pull up on the side of the road in front of the house. The man unhooked their helmet and pulled it off, revealing Keith’s frizzy and unkempt hair.

The way Keith’s hair fell onto his face when he pulled the helmet off caused a blush to creep up Lance’s neck. Keith always managed to look drop dead gorgeous, even when he clothes were wrinkled or when his hair was unkempt. That was one of the hundred of things Lance admired about Keith.

The boy placed his helmet on his bike and he took notice of Lance’s presence. He shot a sexy smirk as he approached the house, which made Lance to want to just die right then and there. The boy wore a black, loose sweatpants and a bright blue t-shirt. He was holding a plastic bag that contain a bottle of some kind of drink and a couple of snacks.

Keith approached Lance with a smile, “Brought some tequila?”

Lance managed to snap back to reality, wearing a smirk on his face, “As always.” He looked down at the bag, “What did you bring?”

The boy looked down at the bag, “Ran to the store. I didn't know what to get, so I just got some of that wine we all like and some snacks.”

The Cuban boy grabbed the blankets and tequila and turned to face the house, “Why don't we go inside?”

“Sounds like a good idea to me.”

The two boys walked over the the house, side by side, and quickly ran the doorbell. Within a few moments, they were greeting by Allura, who noticed the wine and tequila and cheered.

As they walked inside, they noticed how the entire living room was already decked out with pillows and blankets scattered across the floor. Every had already arrived and each one was holding a snack or sharing one with another. A few bottles of other drinks were scattered across the coffee table as well as some shot glasses.

“It's about time you two showed up!” Pidge groaned, fiddling with a wine glass in her hands.

“You know I could've just showed up in time but without the tequila.” Lance’s voice sounded sharp.

Pidge sat up, her face looking unsure, “Hey, hey now. Lance. It is basically against the law for you not to bring tequila.” She sighed, “I'll get it go this time, but don't be late again!”

Hunk looked down at her, who was sitting next to the boy, “Pidge you never even drink tequila. How is it a law?”

“Because it just is!” Pidge snickered.

Allura turned to Keith, “Now, Mr. Emo. Why were you late?”

Keith held up the bag he was holding, “Ran by the store. I got that one wine I had at my birthday last year. You know? That one you all liked?”

“Ugh!” Pidge groaned and threw her face onto a pillow, “Shiro! Can I get drunk this one time!?”

“No, pidge.” Shiro’s reply was instant, “You are under aged.”

Lance gave off his signature smirk, “Ah, come on, Shiro! It's just one time. Besides Pidge is only, what? A year or two below the legal age? It's not going to kill her!”

Allura shrugged, “One time couldn't hurt.”

Keith sighed, “I'll admit, Lance has a point. It's not like hundreds of teens haven't drank underaged before.” Shiro gave them an unsure look, “She'll be fine, Kashi.”

“First off, when did you start calling me Kashi again?” Shiro gave him a look and paused. “Second, fine. I'll let Pidge drink this one time. But don't do anything stupid.”

Pidge cheered, throwing her hands up in the hair, wine glass still in hand, “Thank you, Shiro!” She looked at Keith “Now I wanna try that wine!”

The boys quickly rushed into the room and placed their drinks on the coffee table along with the other bottles that were there. Pidge made a run for the wine, but was immediately stopped by Allura.

“Pidge.” She gave the gremlin a serious look, “Drinking games.”

The smallest member of their group smirked, “Hell yes.”

“Language, Pidge!” Shiro called from the couch.

“Heck yes.”

“That's… better.”

Lance threw the blankets he brought onto the floor with the other ones, “Takashi Shirogane. You just gave Katie ‘pidge’ Holt permission to drink, someone who is underaged. You have no right to call her out on her language.”

Shiro rolled his eyes the gremlin herself cheered Lance on from the fireplace. Lance grabbed a few different drinks from the coffee table in the corner of the room and placed them all on the floor. The gang then proceed to sit in a circle across the floor, their drinks in the middle of it.

As they set up for a game of never have I ever, Allura began to play an older horror movie she had found. Lance was helping Shiro set up the game, occasionally trying to calm down an excited Pidge.

“Sorry!” Pidge was smiling. Pidge knows how to smile? “I can actually get drunk! Whenever we play these damn drinking games I have to drink fuvking soda or something like that. This time I actually get to drink the booze!”

Pidge lan-” Shiro cut himself off, “You know what? Go ahead and yell all the curse words you fucking want.”

“FUCK YES!” She cheered, only to cheer more when she didn't hear Shiro’s favorite words he'd say when she’d curse.

Keith turned to Shiro, “Who are you and what did you do with my brother?”

Shiro let out a snort and Lance just let out the larger laugh he's ever heard. Eventually, everyone else joined Lance and started to laugh too. Even Keith began to laugh.

That was something Keith loved about Lance. The boy alone could brighten up any room he was in. His laugh was contagious and his smile could make everyone smile with him. Lance always knew how to have a good time and he knew how to make people have fun.

Keith let out a small giggle, which eventually turned into a chuckle, which eventually turned into a full laugh. Lance took notice of Keith and a blush creeped up and covered his whole face.

Who allowed this boy to be so cute?

Lance always thought Keith was cute. He may have been a hothead and never liked to show emotion too much, but when he did, he just looked so fucking cute. The boy’s smile was just beautiful and, despite his rather punk taste, the boy was so sweet Lance felt like his teeth could rot.  
  
As their laughs began to die down, Allura sat down next to Shiro and the game began. Pidge began the game. “Never had I ever had sex.”

Everyone besides Keith drank their shots. When they had their drink, Lance looked at Keith with a surprised look on his face, “Wait, Keith, you've never had sex before?!”

“Don't need to rub it in, jackass,” Keith hissed embarrassingly.

Lance’s expression changed to a more worried look, “No, no! I'm just a little surprised! I honestly would've thought you’d, I don't know, gone out to a couple of bars and found yourself a nice looking guy.”

Keith’s expression soften, but his cheeks were still flushed, “I don't usually do that kind of shit.”

“I get it, it's fine.” Lance sighed in relief when Keith gave him a dorky smirk as a reply.

Pidge, who was sitting across from Keith, gave him a thumbs up, “Hey at least you aren't the only virgin of the group.”

Keith rolled his eyes and smiled softly. Allura, who was sitting next to Pidge, was up next, “Never have I ever blacked out.”

Only Shiro and Lance took shots. Keith was left unsurprised while Pidge wasn't letting Shiro having a break, scolding the older man.

“I'm just saying,” the younger women stated, “Shiro is constantly calling me out on swearing, yelling, and god knows what else. Not only did he let me, a minor, drink alcohol illegally, but he admits that he once couldn't handle his drinks?” She continued to ramble, “And who knows! IT COULD’VE HAPPENED MORE THAN ONCE!”

“Alright Pidge,” Hunk gently grabbed her shoulder and dragged her back to her spot next to him and Allura, “I think he got the message.” Hunk gave the older man a nod and Shiro pretty much felt relieved when Hunk was able to calm the women down.

Lance was next. Now, a little thing to know about Lance McClain when it came to drinking games like this, was that he always thought of something completely ridiculous.

One time during truth or dare Lance had dared Allura to steal something for their next door neighbor and she actually did it. The women ended up stealing a shovel she found in the grass. The next day she said their neighbor was looking for their shovel for hours and she had to come up with some scheme to put the shovel back.

This boy wasn't about to go easy on them because it was his first turn. He spoke, nearly regretting what he had said, “Never have I ever sent a dirty text or photo to the wrong person.”

No one took a drink. No one except Allura. The entire group gasped at the women, who only replied with a sheepish smile. Pidge was the first to speak, her head up to stare at Allura. “Wait, when!? I have to know the story!”

Allura let out a nervous laugh before speaking. “I'm not going to reveal… specific details. But I will tell the story. The text was originally meant for Shiro. While the photo had been sent to him, it was also sent to…” she paused, and snickered. “my uncle…”

Pidge started busting out laughing while Lance snorted from his spot. Keith hid a smile behind his hand, but Shiro and Hunk looked like they felt bad for her.

The women noticed their concerned expressions, “It's okay, really! Luckily I was able to unsend the message before he saw it. It was really embarrassing, but it's something I like to look back at and laugh about.”

The group’s laughs and chatter about Allura’s story eventually died down after a few moments. It was now Keith’s turn. The boy hesitated to speak for a moment, looking as though he was trying to think of something to say.

Keith perked up, a small smirk creeping across his face, “Never have I ever kissed someone of the same sex.”

Everyone gave Keith questionable looks for a moment, especially Lance. Keith was gay. How the hell has he not kissed anyone of the same sex? Maybe he just hasn't had any guy to kiss? Or maybe he's only kissed girls before?

Keith has liked boys since middle school. He has been gay for so long and if he knew Keith better than the next guy, than Keith would never just kiss anyone. Lance also highly doubts Keith has been kissed by a girl. Not that Keith isn't attractive enough to be kissed by one, but because everyone pretty much knew Keith was gay.

What didn’t add up was the fact that Keith has kissed someone of the same sex. Him. The two of them kissed in the elevator over a week ago and since then neither one of them have tried to bring it up. Lance was scared about their friendship being ruined or awkward by it, but would Keith need to hide it?

Did Keith just not remember it?

If he says he’s never kissed anyone of the same sex, than that means he really doesn’t remember what happened in the elevator.

Or at least Lance thinks so. Neither have them have actually tried to bring it up or talk about it. Then again, why would they need to? They were both completely okay after that night, so Lance guessed that it was just something that needed to be forgotten.

But how could he? While he may have been drunk off his ass, he remembered how Keith’s lips felt against his own. Their mouths had fit together perfectly like puzzle pieces and the way their tongues slipped together made Lance want more. He wanted more. More of Keith.

Lance knew that he couldn’t do that. He couldn’t just kiss Keith or ask to be with him. While that sounded simple, that wasn’t exactly the case. The two boys have been friends since elementary school and the last thing he needed was for that to be ruined by his crush.

When everyone snapped back into reality, they thought about Keith’s question.

Never have I ever kissed someone of the same sex.

Lance paused. Should he take a drink or should he lie about it? No. He couldn't. Not only was it the rules, but he knew either Hunk or Pidge would call him out for lying. Maybe even Allura would.

Lance and Shiro took drinks. For a moment, everyone was silent. Lance couldn't tell if it was because of Keith’s question or if because both Lance and Shiro had some of their drink.

The mullet haired boy looked at Lance for a moment, looking a little surprised, “You've kissed boys?”

Lance shrugged, trying to make this casual, “Well, yeah. We all know I'm bi, so it would only make sense that I've kissed boys before.” He gave Keith a mischievous smirk, “I find it more strange that you haven't kissed any before. I mean, you've been gay for like, how long now?”

Keith’s face was now a bright shade of red, which Lance found adorable, but would never admit out loud, “J-Just because I'm gay doesn't mean I haven't kissed anyone before!”

Pidge gave him a disappointed look, “Keith, you've been gay since, like 6th grade?”

It was obvious that Keith was nervous and anxious. He was playing with his fingers and he had a nervous look on his face. Was he embarrassed that he's ‘never been kissed’?

Lance stepped in, “But it's okay if you haven't!” He tried to sound as sincere as possible, “I'm not gonna judge. I won't make any more comments on the subject. Promise.”

The boy smiled softly at Lance, sending a blush up Lance’s neck, “Thanks, I guess, asshole.”

Their game continued, the gang playing another few rounds and eventually moving onto a game of truth or dare. While no one was really drunk, they'd still acted really stupid. Now that was lovely. It was mostly a combination of Lance either accepting the most ridiculous dares or giving them out.

Their games continued for hours. At that point the gang had completely forgetting about the movie and just played extremely cheesy games elementary school kids played. Lance claimed that they were “remembering the dumb games they played” while Keith and Pidge flat out told him that they were all secretly eight year olds.

In conclusion, it was a fun night. However, the gang got so caught up in the games that they hadn't try to make Keith and Lance do anything. However, it was during their game of truth or dare when Pidge had tried something.

“Lance, truth or dare?” The girl has a smirk across her face.

If that boy knew anything, he knew Pidge would come up with some completely ridiculous idea. Which is exactly why Lance had said: “Dare. Do your worst.”

Pidge turned her attention to Keith, her small smirk turning wicked. “I dare you to make out with Keith.”

Lance immediately regretting every decision he had ever made in his life.

The two boys, who were sitting next to each other, immediately made even contact. It was obvious by Keith’s expression and blushing face that he felt the exact same way that Lance felt.

Everyone else, however, were freaking out, not from shock, but rather excitement. All of them have forgotten the main goal of this movie night was to try and make Keith and Lance do things together. But Pidge had saved the day with her dare they blew everyone away.

The two boys who were given the dare, however, were still in shock. They stared at each other for what felt like hours. Lance was mentally panicking while Keith looked like he just flat out stopped functioning.

Wait, I have to make out with Keith!?

Why would she even suggest that?! Lance knew the woman was evil but he didn't think she'd be that devilish! The boy didn't know what to do. Of course he wants to make out with Keith, but does Keith want that!? Lance had always put others well-being and feelings above his own. While he was okay with making out with Keith, was the boy okay with it?

Was the boy okay with it? in summary, yes.

Keith felt like he could pass out at any moment. He was panicking and he pretty sure he forgot how to breath. Keith wanted nothing more than to kiss Lance again, but he got to flat out make out with him. While the boy felt blessed, he also felt cursed.

He had to make out with Lance McClain. While Keith been asking whatever god exists that he could feel Lance’s lips against his own again, this wasn't exactly what he had been expecting.

However, Keith couldn't complain. It's what he was wanting and he got it. He just didn't expected it to be like this.

Pidge interrupted the two boys’s thoughts, “Any day now you two.” She snickered devilishly, “Get to the kissing!”

The boys turned to each other again, their faces dark red. Keith was the first the move, shifting a little closer to Lance. It was obvious that everyone was getting impatient, but this isn't something they can just do casually.

Keith was now sitting on his knees in front of Lance, who was sitting in the same position, “So….”

“So…” the Cuban boy replied.

“So… that dare…” Keith let out a nervous laugh, “Funny… right?”

“Yeah… funny!” Lance tried to sound like he was laughing it off, but this situation wasn't funny, “So… we gotta… you know.”

“Yeah…” his voice was hushed, “make out and all…”

Lance began to sweat a little from the nerves, “Yeah…! We gotta… do that.”

“Boo! Hurry up!” Allura called from the other side of the circle, earning a snicker from Pidge.

“Give us a minute!” Lance hissed, his voice sharp and annoyed.

The girls quickly shut their quiznacks.

The two boys looked each other in the eyes for a moment, neither of the, sure who would make the first more. They were both as nervous as the other when it came to this, but they knew they had to do it eventually.

Keith made the first move. He carefully shifted closer to Lance and lifted his hands, cradling the boy’s jaw. Lance stared at him for a moment, his eyes half closed and his lips slightly parted, before wrapping his arms around Keith’s waist.

As if gravity pulled them together, the two boys lock their lips together in a soft, but messy kiss. The kiss was awkward, their noses bumped together and his their kissed was closed mouth. Experimenting, Lance tilted his head to the side. Keith mimicked the action and their kiss became deeper.

The boys opening their mouths slightly and the kiss became deeper. Before Lance knew what he was doing, he was pulling Keith closer to him. The boy happily obliged. Keith moved closer, their lips still together, and crawled onto Lance so that he was sitting in his lap.

The group made surprised noises from the other side of the room, quiet cheers and gasps escaping from them. However, the two boys didn't listen. They were lost in each other and they felt as though it would never stop.

Neither one of them wanted it to stop. While the other didn't know, they loved this. The way their lips fit perfectly together and the way the other seemed to be begging for more made the boys want to kiss forever.

The two of them broke for a moment so they could breath. Making a risky move, Lance slid his tongue into Keith’s mouth while he was gasping for air. Keith hesitated for a moment, but he let his tongue slid into the other boy’s mouth.

If there was one thing Keith knew was that this was going to to be awkward. I mean, they currently have their tongues shoved down each other’s throats. While Keith liked Lance, the boy didn't know if Lance liked him back.

An opportunity like this will probably never come again, so Keith was savoring it and doing whatever he could to deepen it.

Lance let out a soft moan against Keith’s lips, “Keith…”

Keith could've died a happy man just then. The boy gently licked Lance’s lips and breathed against it, “Lance…”

They were back to kissing within seconds. The two boys completely forgot what had happened before because they were so focused on each other. They didn't care that the feeling might not be mutual, they didn't care that their group of friends was sitting there watching them. The boys had each other at their fingertips and they were savoring it.

At a certain point after they got all the blackmail photos and videos they needed, Pidge spoke up, “Alright that's-”

Before Pidge could even finish, the two boys broke away as if a pair of scissors had cut them apart. Keith fell backwards out of Lance’s lap and was panting along with the tan boy. Neither of them said a word, not wanting to make the situation as awkward as it already was.

The two boys stared at each other for a moment before turning to look at the group. They were greeted with mixed reactions. Hunk was looking away, but a small smile lingered on his lips. Shiro was smirking and shaking his head, his eyes locked on his younger brother. Allura and Pidge had twin reactions. The two women were holding up their phones, snickering with the biggest shit-eating smirks on their faces.

“Damn,” Allura commented, lowering her phone, “You two really know how to get it on.”

Lance yelped a little, this time due to embarrassment, “uh…. yeah! I guess!” Keith could tell Lance was trying to lighten the mood when a smirk grew on his face, “I mean, I know I'm a great kisses, but please, I'm trying to be humble here.”

Keith tried to speak, but no words would come out. He had to admit this Lance was right, he was a good kisser. He knew exactly how to do it and he knew how to do little things they could make you moan and whine for more.

“I'll say,” Pidge commented, her smirk only growing, “You two practically had your tongues shoved down each other’s throats.”

Keith and Lance laughed nervously together. They both were aware of how awkward this situation was. The two boys had just made and, like Pidge said, had their tongues down each other’s throats. Keith knew he'd never get to do that with him again, so he savored the moment and tried to imagine the kiss again.

Lance, on the other hand, just wanted to hold Keith in his arms and kiss him again. the boy was aware of the fact that this kiss was nothing more than the two of them accepting a dare given to them by their friends. Lance didn't know if he'd ever kiss Keith again, but he was glad that he gets to know what kissing him felt like.

If the boys could describe the feeling, it would be addictive.

\-------------

It's been about an hour since the famous make out session between Keith and Lance. Everyone was sitting down on the couches or the floor and they played another movie Allura had found. The group made Keith and Lance sit together on the loveseat, claiming “they need to make things less awkward”.

But it was awkward. Lance didn't know what to say and neither did Keith. The two just stared at the TV screen and didn't dare make eye contact.

Meanwhile, everyone else had their phones out and were texting each other in the group chat.

\-------------------

Operation klance  
12:52am

Pidgeot: can we talk about that kiss tho.

Actual queen: of fucking course we can

Dadbot: I think it's something we should talk about

Hunky bunch: more like have a full discussion about it

Hunky bunch: the two flat out made out!

Actual queen: well that was the dare so..

Hunky bunch: I know! But the two just, went at it like it was nothing! Isn't that a little odd?

Pidgeot: Hunk has a point

Pidgeot: while they did hesitate at the start, they made out and deepened it as if this was something they do everyday

Dadbot: I well admit that there was something that was off.

Dadbot: did anyone else hear how the two whispered their names?

Actual queen: yeah! I heard that!

Hunky bunch: but what could it mean?

Pidgeot: well, Lance has already admitted that he has a crush on Keith, but Keith is the problem

Actual queen: he seemed to enjoy it

Dadbot: so you're saying you believe the feelings between the two are mutual?

Actual queen: yes

Pidgeot: it makes sense. While Keith hasn't admitted his crush yet, it's clean that he does.

Dadbot: Keith was devastated after, you know what happened. I'm surprised he'd be able to move on and fall in love again so easily

Hunky bunch: that does seem a little strange.

Hunky bunch: maybe Keith has always liked Lance?

Actual queen: but he had been dating you know who for almost a year before you know what happened

Actual queen: how could he have been in love with Lance while he was with someone else?

Hunky bunch: idk it's just a theory

Pidgeot: A GAME THEORY

Hunky bunch: did you just-

Pidgeot: Yes. Yes I did

Dadbot: we’ll just have to wait and see for now

\----------------

Everyone was asleep by the time an hour of the movie had gone by. No one else was awake except Keith and Lance. Because of course neither of them could sleep because of what had happened.

Lance really really wanted to talk to Keith about it, but words failed to escape his mouth. What could he say? And if Keith replied, what would his reply be?

Keith, meanwhile, was kind of panicking. Scratch that, he was panicking. When they kissed, Lance had moaned Keith’s name. He moaned his damn name. What did it mean though? Did Lance actually like him or was it just the heat of the situation?

Keith really wanted to ask, but you just can't ask a question like that so casually! He couldn’t just spill out a question like that as though it was nothing! Keith wanted to say something, anything at tall, but words failed him.

Luckily, lance spoke up for him, “So…”

“So…” Keith’s tone was soft and hesitant, “Um…”

“Are we going to talk about what just talk about… what happened?”

“I guess…” Keith looked away, his cheeks a faint pink, “So what does this mean?”

“What do you mean?” Lance turned his gaze to the boy next to him.

“Well… um…” the black haired boy was a little embarrassed, “Well, we just kinda… kissed. Passionately. And I want to know if we're… okay?”

Lance lowered his gaze, “O-Oh! Um…” he paused, “Well, I’m fine. I just want to know if you’re okay…”

“If I’m okay?” Keith sounded confused, “I’ve been worried about whether or not you were okay!”

The tan boy sounded just as confused as he was, “I’m way more worried about whether you’re okay or not!” His voice soften and he wore a worried look on his face, “Are you okay?”

Keith smiled, “I’m fine, Lance.” He let out a small chuckle. Hesitantly, Keith grabbed Lance’s hands in his, causing the boy to make surprised noise. “Are you okay?” Keith gave Lance the same worried look he had.

Lance smiled that one smile that always made his heart flutter, “I’m fine as long as you are.”

Keith felt his face light up brighter, and he could tell Lance was as well. Neither of them dared moved. The two boys just wanted to take in the moment without any interruptions. As they continued to stare into each other’s eyes, they felt like the world around them has completely disappeared and it was just them.

Lance wanted to savor the simple moment before it ended, but Keith didn’t want it to end. He felt like if he made a simple move, the entire moment would be ruined.

The pale boy had completely forgotten that he was still holding Keith’s hands. When he remembered, Keith tighten his grip. When Lance mimicked the actions, Keith felt his heart melt in his chest, causing his expression to soften more.

After what felt like years of staring at each other, Lance was the first to say something. “Keith. There is something important that I need to tell you…”

“What is it?” Keith tilted his head to the side ever so slightly, the cuteness causing Lance’s heart to flutter.

“Keith, I…” Lance cut himself off, his expression unsure, “I can’t tell you… not yet.”

“How come?” The pale boy’s expression was filled with worry, “Did I do something wrong? Did I-”

“No!” Lance interrupted him as soon as he began to worry, “You didn’t do anything wrong!” It was actually the complete opposite… “It’s just… I thought I was ready to tell you… but now I’m not sure…”

“Is it important?” Keith asked.

Lance nodded, “Yeah. It’s kinda important. I want to tell you, but I need a bit more time before I can…”

Keith smiled softly, causing lance’s heart to beat uncontrollably. “I completely understand. I don’t know what it is… but if you’re ever ready to tell me… I’ll be here.”

Lance couldn’t control himself. He pulled the pale boy over to him and hugged him, wrapping his arms around Keith’s back and nuzzling his face into the boy’s shoulder. Keith didn't hesitate to slip his arms around Lance’s back and hug him back.

The two boys didn’t dare break apart. They just sat there on the loveseat, holding each other in their arms and never letting go. The two boys cherished moments like this they had together because they believes another opportunity like this would never happen.

They just sat in silence, holding each other in their arms. Neither one of them dared to let go. Instead, they took the time to think about how much they loved each other.

While the two boys had no idea their feelings for each other was mutual, they still took the time to admire the other one.

Lance always loved how, despite his rather dark and silent outside, Keith was a very loving person once he finally opened up to someone The boy knew how to laugh and have fun once he was comfortable with the people around him.

Keith always loved how Lance was fun and full of energy. He knew how to have a good time and he the smile he wore when having fun was contagious. When Lance smiled, so did everyone else.

While the boys loved each other and had their own reasons for loving each other, neither of them could admit it. Lance didn’t want to ruin their relationship by admitting his feelings while Keith felt like Lance couldn’t love him like that.

They had their struggles, but they would get passed them, or so they believed.

After long moments of hugging, the two broke apart. Lance reached down at the bottom of the loveseat to grab a large blanket that was on the floor. The tan boy wrapped himself in it, “I’m gonna get some sleep,” he gave the boy a soft smile before shifting into a more comfortable position, “Good night.”

“Good night…” Keith kept his voice low. After a few seconds, Keith looked around the room to try and find himself a blanket. After a moment, the boy realized there wer eno other blankets available.

Lance had one of the larger blankets, while Shiro and Allura had smaller ones. While they did have plenty of blankets, Pidge and Hunk were asleep on the rest of them while they curled up in their own blankets.

Keith began to realize how cold it was, or at least how cold he felt. Everyone looked all warm and snug in their blankets, while Keith sat there helplessly as cold air hit his body.

After several minutes, Lance took notice of Keith. He saw how he was curled up in a ball on the end of the loveseat and how his body shaked ever so slightly. The tan boy felt bad for him and decided to do something. “Keith, come here for a second.”

The pale boy looked up at him, but didn’t object. When he crawled closer to Lance, the tan boy grabbed Keith by the arm and pulled him next to him.

Keith and Lance’s sides were just barely touching. Lance’s actions had caused a blush to decorate Keith’s face, “L-Lance…?”

Before Keith could stutter out another word, Lance carefully wrapped the larger blanket around the two boys. Keith didn’t say another word as Lance spoke up, “You were shivering. I thought we could share this blanket.”

The boy didn’t know what had warmed him up: the fact that he was blushing like crazy or the fact that Lance was just so warm and comforting. His body and his warmness made Keith feel safe and secure. Even though they were just sitting there on the couch, wrapped up in a large blanket, Keith felt safe.

Without even realizing it, Keith cuddled into Lance’s arm, nuzzling his face into his shoulder.

“W-What are you d-doing?” Lance managed to stutter out.

“You’re warm…” the sleepy boy murmured

Lance hesitated for a moment before lifting his arm up so Keith could cuddle into his side. As careful as he could, the tan boy wrapped his arm around Keith’s shoulder. The pale boy let out a satisfying hum as he cuddled into Lance.

Keith fell asleep almost immediately, feeling warm and overjoyed as he cuddled into the cuban boy. Lance, on the other hand, couldn’t sleep at all because Keith was cuddling into him. He looked so relaxed and at ease. It made Lance happy that Keith was in his life.

He was glad the boy was in his life

And he was glad that he could love him

But he knew he’d never love him back.

So Lance cherished this moment. He gently pulled Keith closer and nuzzled in face into his hair. They just sat there in silence as the movie continued to play softly in the background. Lance fell asleep after a short time. The boy had Lance in his arms, never wanting to let go.

\----------

It was about six in the morning and Pidge was tired. She had woken up out of no where and she had little to no light to help her observe her surroundings. The girl was laying on the floor on a pile of blankets while Hunk laid on the other side. Allura and Shiro were both on the couch, the women sleeping on the older man’s chest.

Pidge lifted her head and observed her surroundings. It was still pretty dark, but there was some light out that helped her observe. The room was exactly like how they left it before they fell asleep, the blankets scattered around and everyone in the same places they were prior.

The only thing that was different was the scene on the loveseat.

The women’s eyes focused on the loveseat. After her eyes were able to ajust, they widen when she saw what was on it.

Keith and Lance were cuddling on the loveseat. They had a larger black blanket wrapped around them and the two boys were close together. Lance’s arm was wrapped around Keith’s shoulder and his cheek was resting gently on Keith’s hair. The pale boy himself was pressed against Lance’s side and his head was nuzzled in the crook of Lance’s neck.

Pidge let out a quiet giggle before pulling out her phone. She opened the camera and focused on the boys on the couch. It was hard to see them through the camera and she wasn’t able to get a good photo. The women hesitated before turning the flash on her camera.

She ajusted the Camera and make sure it was well focus before snapping a picture. The flash was bright, but everyone seemed too out of it to even acknowledge the light.

Pidge opened up the photo and look at it. It was perfect. The photo wasn’t blurred, too light, or too dark. It perfectly captured the moment without any mistakes.

The girl smirked and she put her phone away. Laying down, Pidge carefully wrapped herself in the blanket she had been and fell asleep, as though the whole thing didn’t happen.

\--------

Pidgeot ---> Actual Queen  
1:38pm

Pidgeot sent a photo

Actual queen: OH

Actual queen: MY

Actual queen: GOD

Actual queen: YOU GOT A PHOTO OF THAT!?

Pidgeot: ofc i did

Actual queen: Pidge, I love you and you are the best person in the entire quiznacking world

Pidgeot: why thank you, Allura. You flatter me.

Allura: the looks on their faces when they woke up, it was priceless!

Pidgeot: was it?

Pidgeot sent a photo

The photo was a little hard to see, seeing it was more father back from everyone else. Keith and Lance had separated from each other’s embrace and were on opposite sides. They were looking up at the group with shocked, but also embarrased expressions, their faces a dark red.

Actual queen: OMG YOU GOT A PHOTO OF THAT!?

Pideot: yup

Actual queen: Pidge i will literally pay you to send me photos of them like this

Pidgeot: I don’t need the money

Pidgeot: just the joy of me and others having the photo is enough for me.

Actual queen: now that I think about it, the two were oddly off this morning

Actual queen: they hardly spoke to each other this morning and they left out of no where

Pidgeot: probably embarrassed.

Actual queen: probably

Actual queen: anyways, has Keith said anything to you about his crush?

Pidgeot: not a word. At least not to me.

Pidgeot: If Keith could talk to anyone about it, it would be Shiro

Actual queen: give him time. Keith was never the type to confide in people so easily

Pidgeot: we’ll just have to see

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly find this chapter extremely cheesy and cliche and thats why i love it


	7. Keith's crush

“Shiro, I think I have a crush.”

The older man froze. He had been lifting a coffee he had made to take a drink and stopped when he heard those words slip out of Keith’s lips. The boy knew that was going to be Shiro’s reaction. He knew that before he even decided to tell his brother.

The two boys were at a small coffee shop that Shiro worked at called Latte Corner, a small coffee shop that sat at a corner of main street. It was a small place that was loved by all the people who loved here. A few years ago, it was almost closed but the people made a petition and saved the place from closing.

Shiro has worked here for years and was very well known by many of the customers. He was one of the best baristas this place had ever seen. Keith mostly came since Shiro gave him free coffee. The man himself was wearing his usual uniform, all black with a bright blue apron on, while Keith was dressed in his usual red t-shirt and jeans.

Keith walked in while Shiro was on his shift. He had to wait about thirty minutes before Shiro’s break came and it was clear this wasn’t what Shiro was expecting to hear from his brother.

It was about a week since the famous movie night, or in Keith’s case, probably the best but also worst night ever. It was the greatest night because not only did he fall asleep in Lance’s arms, but he made out with him before that! However, he made out with him in front of everyone.

The older man set his coffee cup down on the table they were sitting at, “A crush?”

The pale boy nodded, “uh… yeah.” He looked away shyly, “I like someone….”

“I thought you just got over… you know who.” Shiro’s tone seemed casual, but there was something else that Keith couldn’t read.

It's been about a month since Keith last heard from Phil. After what had happened, Keith cut off all communications with Phil. A few days after they broke up, Phil had gone to Keith apartment, the man knocking on his door for hours. After the third time it happened, Keith told Shiro about it and they managed to move Keith out and find him another apartment complex for him to live at.

Since then, Keith hasn’t heard anything from Phil. While Keith had been horribly heartbroken, he was able to recover within about a week. He had easily began to act like his normal self after the incident and everyone was glad he was able to recover quickly.

“Well, yeah, I did.” Keith looked away, sounding embarrassed. “But this is serious, Shiro.”

“Who is it?” Shiro asked, his voice calm.

“Don’t laugh…” Keith let out a large sigh, “It’s Lance, okay?”

Shiro paused, not letting out even a single breath. The silence felt like knives cutting through Keith’s skin and the air seemed to have gotten colder. The boy was mentally begging for his brother to respond, wishing that the silence would soon come to an end.

Keith had now been regretting telling Shiro. The man did not respond for what felt like hours but was only the short time of less than a minute. He did not know how Shiro’s reaction would play out, but he knew one thing: Shiro was going to tease him about it until the boy was on his deathbed.

While Keith was not too fond of the idea of sharing his crush to anyone, he knew Shiro’s kind and supporting words would flow through him like water in a river. His voice was like medicine and whatever problem Keith may have was like the sickness. While his words wouldn’t fix the problem, it would help him get through it.

“So…” Shiro finally spoke up, taking a quick drink of his coffee, “You have finally admitted you like Lance?”

“What do you mean i've finally admitted it!?” Keith hissed, trying his best to keep his voice down, as to not disturb the patrons. “Are you saying you knew?”

“I can’t say I did,” Shiro’s voice was calm, but Keith could sense a hint of mischief in his tone, “But I can say that I had guessed.”

“Was it really that obvious?” Keith asked, sounding upset

“At first, no.” Keith could tell that Shiro was telling the truth. “For a while you seemed to be good at hiding it. But after some time, I noticed your… behavior towards Lance.”

Keith let out a snort, making fun of his brother’s formal tone, “behavior?”

Shiro nodded, “Well, yes. From the blushing to the way you’d just… stare at him with your eyes filled with love. I could tell there was an origin behind that look.”

There was an origin behind that look. Lance was the origin. While Keith, at his best attempts, has tried not to stare at Lance like that, but he couldn’t help it. Lance always had a smile that lingered across this face, whether the smile be small smirk or a large grin.

The tan boy always knew how to make even the most depressed person happy. He was kind, compassionate, and his heart was in the right place. However, he was a huge flirt and a goofball. Sometimes his flirting got the better of him and he’d end up in embarrassing situations that also made Keith giggle.

He couldn’t help it. Keith loved Lance.

If there was something Keith knew was true, it was that even if you wanted to, you can never control your true feelings.

“Ugh, this is embarrassing…” Keith looked away, his face a flush pink, “I-It doesn’t matter anyways!” His voice became hushed and hallow, “It’s not a big deal…”

“Don’t you dare tell me it doesn't matter.” His voice sounded serious, “But, you said it was a crush?”

“Yeah… a crush. Or love… or maybe i’m just obsessed with him… ugh! I don’t know!” Keith threw his head onto the table and groaned.

“Hmm…” Shiro thought for a moment, “Why don’t you… describe the feeling before we can be sure on what it is…”

“Oh, where do I even begin!?” Keith was just about to ramble out all his feelings before he knew what he was doing, “He just… he’s kind, okay? Lance knows how to make anyone feel happy, not matter how sad they are. When I was heartbroken after Phil cheated on me, Lance was there to help me most!”

Shiro gave him a nod and a smirk as he continued, “He listened to me and did all that he could to make me feel happy. Lance is just so caring and kind to others and I love that about him!” Keith let out a large, but quiet groan, “But he is also the biggest goofball and flirt in the world! Lance will flirt with anyone and he always acts like a dumbass but he looks so cute when doing it!?”

The older man couldn’t help himself, so he let out a small giggle at Keith’s ranting. The boy turned his gaze to his brother, looking flustered, but angry, “What are you giggling at?”

“I’m giggling at you.” Shiro’s voice was warm and cheerful.

“This isn’t funny, Shiro!” Keith hissed.

“I didn’t say it was.” He looked over at his brother, “But I know what you’re feeling.”

“And that is...?”

Shiro smiled softly, “It’s obvious that you are in love.”

Keith was in love. While he felt like he had discovered this much earlier, he never actually thought about it. The boy had spent countless hours thinking about Lance and thinking about how crazy he made him feel. At first, Keith assumed it was obsession, but when he put the facts together, it came to a conclusion that he was in love.

The boy would still sometimes question the origin of his feelings for Lance. While Lance was the one he was in love with, Keith didn’t know how he could easily fall in love after just ending a relationship.

If anyone could fall in love easily, that would be Lance, which sometimes caused Keith to feel unsure. The cuban boy could easily just cast a glance towards someone in a bar and he’d be so determined to try and get them to fall for him. That was something Lance always did. While Keith was aware that these were just one night stands, it still bothered him a little.

Knowing that made Keith feel anxious and cause him to question if the feelings Keith has are mutual. While the two have shared moments together that made Keith believe that he had a chance, in the end, Lance would end up falling for anyone he made eye contact with at a bar. Keith believed if Lance really loved him, he would’ve tried to be with him by now.

The boy knew how bad is was to be in love with Lance. He was fully aware that Lance was a huge flirt and that he never stuck with the same person for very long. This made Keith believed that it would be best if he tried and get over him.

To save Keith from disappointment and heartbreak, Keith knew that getting over him would be for the best.

Keith let out a sigh, “I guess… but why even try?”

Shiro quirked up an eyebrow, “What do you mean?”

“You know how Lance is…” Keith’s voice was hushed and upset, “He’ll flirt with anyone. Plus, he was never the type to stick with one person for long. If we ever did date…” The boy looked away slowly. “...he’d forget about me within a week.”

The older man frowned softly at his brother. Shiro could tell that Keith was very upset about the idea of Lance never wanting to be with him, but he knew that Lance liked him in that kind of way. As much as Shiro wanted to tell his brother the truth, he felt like now was not the time.

If Shiro would ever tell Keith, he’d want to have Lance’s permission. If not that, at least wait until the time seemed appropriate.

“Don’t think like that,” Shiro placed his hand on the smaller boy’s shoulder, “I’m sure he wouldn’t do that.”

“Yeah… he wouldn't.” Shiro thought that was a sign of hope until Keith said, “Because he’d never want to be with me.”

As much as Shiro wanted to tell him, he kept quiet about the topic, “I’m sure he likes you in that way.”

“And what makes you say that?”

The older brother was silent for a moment. He really just wanted to yell out that Lance liked Keith, but could he? Shiro really wanted to, especially since he now knew that the feelings the two boys had were mutual. Instead he said, “Have you not seen the way Lance acts around you?”

“What do you mean?” Keith asked, noticing a spark of hope in the boy’s eyes.

“Well… like you said earlier, when you were heartbroken, Lance helped you out the most.” Shiro kept looking back at what Keith said and to past moments the two shared, “If he was the most supporting, that must mean there is something there.”

Keith didn’t respond for a moment, and when he did, Shiro felt hopeful that he was saying the right thing. “He was really helpful and kind to me…” the smaller boy smiled, “Lance would always make sure that I was okay and if I ever needed anything to make me feel better…”

“See?” Shiro smiled, “Maybe he does like you. What else can you think of?”

“Well…” Keith was quiet for a moment, “I mean… we did kiss… passionately…”

“I’m aware.” The older man smirked, “Lance didn’t seem to be against the idea when you finally kissed.”

“He moaned my name, Shiro.” Keith let out a breath he seemed to be holding in, “HE MOANED MY DAMN NAME TAKASHI!” The boy slammed his head on the table with a groan.

“Wouldn’t that mean he enjoyed it?” Shiro pointed out.

“I guess???” Keith lifted his head, his chin on the table and his body slouched forward, “If he moaned my name he obviously like it, but what could that mean??? Does he actually like me or was that just pleasuring him?”

“I don’t know, Keith.” There was honesty in Shiro’s calm voice, “You’ll have to discover that yourself.”

“Why are you always right?”

“I guess it's just a big brother thing.”

The two of them laughed for a short moment before Shiro spoke again, “My break is going to end soon.” He stood up and took his coffee, “Why don’t you head out?”

Keith mimicked Shiro’s actions and smiled, “Sounds good.”

Before Keith could leave, Shiro placed a hand on his brother’s shoulder, “I can’t say for sure whether or not Lance likes you, but I can say that you’ll find out if you just try to commit.”

“Thanks, Shiro.” Keith gave Shiro a quick wave goodbye before the boy made his way out of the coffee shop.

Right after Keith left, Shiro pulled out his phone and quickly typed out a message in the group chat.

\----------

Operation klance  
2:14pm

Dadbot: guys

Dabot: Keith just came to the latte corner during my break and yelled at me about how much he’s pining over Lance.

Pidgeot: omfg rip

Actual queen: I knew it

Pidgeot: what did he say?

Dadbot: he walked in, said he had a crush, told me it was Lance, ranted about why he loved him, questioned if Lance loved him, I gave him some advice and he left

Actual queen: what advice did you give him?

Dadbot: I told him if he wanted to know if Lance felt the same way, that he’d have to discover it himself

Pidgeot: you know you could’ve just said that Lance felt the same way

Actual queen: that would’ve made it a lot easier.

Dadbot: I know, but how would that be fair to Lance?

Pidgeot: oh idk

Pidgeot: maybe if Keith knew that Lance felt the same way, he’d have enough courage to tell Lance he loved him???

Pidgeot: and just maybe they’d get together and live happily ever fucking after???

Dadbot: I just didn’t think now was the right time

Actual queen: he did say his advice to Keith was that he’d have to discover it himself

Actual queen: Are you suggesting that Keith and Lance would have to realize the feeling is mutual on their own?

Dadbot: yes

Dadbot: Unless it gets to the point where they are so oblivious about the situations that we’d have to tell them.

Pidgeot: they already seem oblvious enough

Hunky Bunch entered the chat

Hunky bunch: GUYS

Hunky Bunch: LANCE WON’T SHUT UP ABOUT KEITH AND HOW THEY KISSED AND CUDDLED DURING MOVIE NIGHT!

Pidgeot: not Hunk too

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUYS IM SORRY FOR THIS SHORT CHAPTER AND NOT UPDATING FOR A LONG TIMR!!
> 
> I really lost motivation at one point and started to take a break from it. I've actually started writing some quick one chapter fics so I'll put those up eventually:,)
> 
> This chapter was originally going to have a lot more, but somewhere during it, I lost motivation.
> 
> I can't be sure on whether or not I will continue this fic, but only time will tell.
> 
> Thanks for reading! :,)


	8. What is this feeling? (Part 1)

“Shiro, I think I have a crush.”

The older man froze. He had been lifting a coffee he had made to take a drink and stopped when he heard those words slip out of Keith’s lips. The boy knew that was going to be Shiro’s reaction. He knew that before he even decided to tell his brother.

The two boys were at a small coffee shop that Shiro worked at called Latte Corner, a small coffee shop that sat at a corner of main street. It was a small place that was loved by all the people who loved here. A few years ago, it was almost closed but the people made a petition and saved the place from closing.

Shiro has worked here for years and was very well known by many of the customers. He was one of the best baristas this place had ever seen. Keith mostly came since Shiro gave him free coffee. The man himself was wearing his usual uniform, all black with a bright blue apron on, while Keith was dressed in his usual red t-shirt and jeans.

Keith walked in while Shiro was on his shift. He had to wait about thirty minutes before Shiro’s break came and it was clear this wasn’t what Shiro was expecting to hear from his brother.

It was about a week since the famous movie night, or in Keith’s case, probably the best but also worst night ever. It was the greatest night because not only did he fall asleep in Lance’s arms, but he made out with him before that! However, he made out with him in front of everyone.

The older man set his coffee cup down on the table they were sitting at, “A crush?”

The pale boy nodded, “uh… yeah.” He looked away shyly, “I like someone….”

“I thought you just got over… you know who.” Shiro’s tone seemed casual, but there was something else that Keith couldn’t read.

It's been about a month since Keith last heard from Phil. After what had happened, Keith cut off all communications with Phil. A few days after they broke up, Phil had gone to Keith apartment, the man knocking on his door for hours. After the third time it happened, Keith told Shiro about it and they managed to move Keith out and find him another apartment complex for him to live at.

Since then, Keith hasn’t heard anything from Phil. While Keith had been horribly heartbroken, he was able to recover within about a week. He had easily began to act like his normal self after the incident and everyone was glad he was able to recover quickly.

“Well, yeah, I did.” Keith looked away, sounding embarrassed. “But this is serious, Shiro.”

“Who is it?” Shiro asked, his voice calm.

“Don’t laugh…” Keith let out a large sigh, “It’s Lance, okay?”

Shiro paused, not letting out even a single breath. The silence felt like knives cutting through Keith’s skin and the air seemed to have gotten colder. The boy was mentally begging for his brother to respond, wishing that the silence would soon come to an end.

Keith had now been regretting telling Shiro. The man did not respond for what felt like hours but was only the short time of less than a minute. He did not know how Shiro’s reaction would play out, but he knew one thing: Shiro was going to tease him about it until the boy was on his deathbed.

While Keith was not too fond of the idea of sharing his crush to anyone, he knew Shiro’s kind and supporting words would flow through him like water in a river. His voice was like medicine and whatever problem Keith may have was like the sickness. While his words wouldn’t fix the problem, it would help him get through it.

“So…” Shiro finally spoke up, taking a quick drink of his coffee, “You have finally admitted you like Lance?”

“What do you mean i've finally admitted it!?” Keith hissed, trying his best to keep his voice down, as to not disturb the patrons. “Are you saying you knew?”

“I can’t say I did,” Shiro’s voice was calm, but Keith could sense a hint of mischief in his tone, “But I can say that I had guessed.”

“Was it really that obvious?” Keith asked, sounding upset

“At first, no.” Keith could tell that Shiro was telling the truth. “For a while you seemed to be good at hiding it. But after some time, I noticed your… behavior towards Lance.”

Keith let out a snort, making fun of his brother’s formal tone, “behavior?”

Shiro nodded, “Well, yes. From the blushing to the way you’d just… stare at him with your eyes filled with love. I could tell there was an origin behind that look.”

There was an origin behind that look. Lance was the origin. While Keith, at his best attempts, has tried not to stare at Lance like that, but he couldn’t help it. Lance always had a smile that lingered across this face, whether the smile be small smirk or a large grin.

The tan boy always knew how to make even the most depressed person happy. He was kind, compassionate, and his heart was in the right place. However, he was a huge flirt and a goofball. Sometimes his flirting got the better of him and he’d end up in embarrassing situations that also made Keith giggle.

He couldn’t help it. Keith loved Lance.

If there was something Keith knew was true, it was that even if you wanted to, you can never control your true feelings.

“Ugh, this is embarrassing…” Keith looked away, his face a flush pink, “I-It doesn’t matter anyways!” His voice became hushed and hallow, “It’s not a big deal…”

“Don’t you dare tell me it doesn't matter.” His voice sounded serious, “But, you said it was a crush?”

“Yeah… a crush. Or love… or maybe i’m just obsessed with him… ugh! I don’t know!” Keith threw his head onto the table and groaned.

“Hmm…” Shiro thought for a moment, “Why don’t you… describe the feeling before we can be sure on what it is…”

“Oh, where do I even begin!?” Keith was just about to ramble out all his feelings before he knew what he was doing, “He just… he’s kind, okay? Lance knows how to make anyone feel happy, not matter how sad they are. When I was heartbroken after Phil cheated on me, Lance was there to help me most!”

Shiro gave him a nod and a smirk as he continued, “He listened to me and did all that he could to make me feel happy. Lance is just so caring and kind to others and I love that about him!” Keith let out a large, but quiet groan, “But he is also the biggest goofball and flirt in the world! Lance will flirt with anyone and he always acts like a dumbass but he looks so cute when doing it!?”

The older man couldn’t help himself, so he let out a small giggle at Keith’s ranting. The boy turned his gaze to his brother, looking flustered, but angry, “What are you giggling at?”

“I’m giggling at you.” Shiro’s voice was warm and cheerful.

“This isn’t funny, Shiro!” Keith hissed.

“I didn’t say it was.” He looked over at his brother, “But I know what you’re feeling.”

“And that is...?”

Shiro smiled softly, “It’s obvious that you are in love.”

Keith was in love. While he felt like he had discovered this much earlier, he never actually thought about it. The boy had spent countless hours thinking about Lance and thinking about how crazy he made him feel. At first, Keith assumed it was obsession, but when he put the facts together, it came to a conclusion that he was in love.

The boy would still sometimes question the origin of his feelings for Lance. While Lance was the one he was in love with, Keith didn’t know how he could easily fall in love after just ending a relationship.

If anyone could fall in love easily, that would be Lance, which sometimes caused Keith to feel unsure. The cuban boy could easily just cast a glance towards someone in a bar and he’d be so determined to try and get them to fall for him. That was something Lance always did. While Keith was aware that these were just one night stands, it still bothered him a little.

Knowing that made Keith feel anxious and cause him to question if the feelings Keith has are mutual. While the two have shared moments together that made Keith believe that he had a chance, in the end, Lance would end up falling for anyone he made eye contact with at a bar. Keith believed if Lance really loved him, he would’ve tried to be with him by now.

The boy knew how bad is was to be in love with Lance. He was fully aware that Lance was a huge flirt and that he never stuck with the same person for very long. This made Keith believed that it would be best if he tried and get over him.

To save Keith from disappointment and heartbreak, Keith knew that getting over him would be for the best.

Keith let out a sigh, “I guess… but why even try?”

Shiro quirked up an eyebrow, “What do you mean?”

“You know how Lance is…” Keith’s voice was hushed and upset, “He’ll flirt with anyone. Plus, he was never the type to stick with one person for long. If we ever did date…” The boy looked away slowly. “...he’d forget about me within a week.”

The older man frowned softly at his brother. Shiro could tell that Keith was very upset about the idea of Lance never wanting to be with him, but he knew that Lance liked him in that kind of way. As much as Shiro wanted to tell his brother the truth, he felt like now was not the time.

If Shiro would ever tell Keith, he’d want to have Lance’s permission. If not that, at least wait until the time seemed appropriate.

“Don’t think like that,” Shiro placed his hand on the smaller boy’s shoulder, “I’m sure he wouldn’t do that.”

“Yeah… he wouldn't.” Shiro thought that was a sign of hope until Keith said, “Because he’d never want to be with me.”

As much as Shiro wanted to tell him, he kept quiet about the topic, “I’m sure he likes you in that way.”

“And what makes you say that?”

The older brother was silent for a moment. He really just wanted to yell out that Lance liked Keith, but could he? Shiro really wanted to, especially since he now knew that the feelings the two boys had were mutual. Instead he said, “Have you not seen the way Lance acts around you?”

“What do you mean?” Keith asked, noticing a spark of hope in the boy’s eyes.

“Well… like you said earlier, when you were heartbroken, Lance helped you out the most.” Shiro kept looking back at what Keith said and to past moments the two shared, “If he was the most supporting, that must mean there is something there.”

Keith didn’t respond for a moment, and when he did, Shiro felt hopeful that he was saying the right thing. “He was really helpful and kind to me…” the smaller boy smiled, “Lance would always make sure that I was okay and if I ever needed anything to make me feel better…”

“See?” Shiro smiled, “Maybe he does like you. What else can you think of?”

“Well…” Keith was quiet for a moment, “I mean… we did kiss… passionately…”

“I’m aware.” The older man smirked, “Lance didn’t seem to be against the idea when you finally kissed.”

“He moaned my name, Shiro.” Keith let out a breath he seemed to be holding in, “HE MOANED MY DAMN NAME TAKASHI!” The boy slammed his head on the table with a groan.

“Wouldn’t that mean he enjoyed it?” Shiro pointed out.

“I guess???” Keith lifted his head, his chin on the table and his body slouched forward, “If he moaned my name he obviously like it, but what could that mean??? Does he actually like me or was that just pleasuring him?”

“I don’t know, Keith.” There was honesty in Shiro’s calm voice, “You’ll have to discover that yourself.”

“Why are you always right?”

“I guess it's just a big brother thing.”

The two of them laughed for a short moment before Shiro spoke again, “My break is going to end soon.” He stood up and took his coffee, “Why don’t you head out?”

Keith mimicked Shiro’s actions and smiled, “Sounds good.”

Before Keith could leave, Shiro placed a hand on his brother’s shoulder, “I can’t say for sure whether or not Lance likes you, but I can say that you’ll find out if you just try to commit.”

“Thanks, Shiro.” Keith gave Shiro a quick wave goodbye before the boy made his way out of the coffee shop.

Right after Keith left, Shiro pulled out his phone and quickly typed out a message in the group chat.

\----------

Operation klance  
2:14pm

Dadbot: guys

Dabot: Keith just came to the latte corner during my break and yelled at me about how much he’s pining over Lance.

Pidgeot: omfg rip

Actual queen: I knew it

Pidgeot: what did he say?

Dadbot: he walked in, said he had a crush, told me it was Lance, ranted about why he loved him, questioned if Lance loved him, I gave him some advice and he left

Actual queen: what advice did you give him?

Dadbot: I told him if he wanted to know if Lance felt the same way, that he’d have to discover it himself

Pidgeot: you know you could’ve just said that Lance felt the same way

Actual queen: that would’ve made it a lot easier.

Dadbot: I know, but how would that be fair to Lance?

Pidgeot: oh idk

Pidgeot: maybe if Keith knew that Lance felt the same way, he’d have enough courage to tell Lance he loved him???

Pidgeot: and just maybe they’d get together and live happily ever fucking after???

Dadbot: I just didn’t think now was the right time

Actual queen: he did say his advice to Keith was that he’d have to discover it himself

Actual queen: Are you suggesting that Keith and Lance would have to realize the feeling is mutual on their own?

Dadbot: yes

Dadbot: Unless it gets to the point where they are so oblivious about the situations that we’d have to tell them.

Pidgeot: they already seem oblvious enough

Hunky Bunch entered the chat

Hunky bunch: GUYS

Hunky Bunch: LANCE WON’T SHUT UP ABOUT KEITH AND HOW THEY KISSED AND CUDDLED DURING MOVIE NIGHT!

Pidgeot: not Hunk too

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry I haven’t been updating this fanfic at all. At one point I just lost motivation. I’m not sure if I will continue this or not, but for now here is a chapter.
> 
> One of the main reason why I lost motivation was because I ran out of ideas. In fact, this chapter is more of a filler chapter until I come up with more plot for it ^^;
> 
> I know more people have liked this fanfic than I expected, and want me to continue this. So here is an idea:
> 
> Please comment any suggestions for this fanfic! If I like any of the ideas, I will attempt to get something in there. It may be a while since finals are coming up but I will do my best. Of course, I will properly credit you in the notes if you gave me the idea for the chapter.
> 
> In other news, while I haven’t been updating this fic much, I have been writing more. 
> 
> (Btw they are all Klance)
> 
> I have one fanfic with around 20,000 words that is getting close to a good ending point. It’s really just a bunch of cliche ideas I wanted to throw into one fanfic.
> 
> The other one is a love bug AU. On a tumblr post I found, it described the concept of both Keith and Lance getting bit at the same time. While I’m not that far into it yet, maybe around 2000 words, I really like writing it and will most likely post it when time comes around.
> 
> Thank you to those who’ve read this fanfic!!!


End file.
